picking up the pieces
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: A sequel to disaster, after her attack it is time for Dixie to move on with life, with the help of Jeff and their friends things are finally starting to get better but just how long will this sense of peace last. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is the sequel to disaster, I would definatley advise reading that first otherwise you wont have a clue what's happening haha. _

_This may remain as a one shot but more than likley wont I keep getting a bit carried away haha. _

_I want to dedicate this to Girlwednesday- as a thank you for the motivation to carry on with all this and because of her love for jeff and dixie too._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

'we were on a shout I had left to retrieve the spinal board and neck brace, as I approached the van I noticed something was off with the back door it should have been shut and locked but it wasn't' She explained to the court as another flashback hit her.

_'Dixie soon realised something was off when she approached the ambulance and noticed the back door was open ajar, she knew straight away that was wrong because she had been the one to shut the back door.' _

'Please continue Mrs Collier, what did you do next?' prompted her lawyer noticing her hesitation.

'I...I went in to open the side door, I thought we would ring the police if anything was missing, our patient was in a lot of pain' she carried on trying to rationalise her actions more to herself than to the court.

'What happened next Mrs Collier?' questioned her lawyer.

'I remember someone dressed in black jumped out as I opened the door' she explained _'a rush of black came hurtling towards her knocking her to the ground.' _'But then I don't remember anything before waking up in ICU' she went on to admit. She sighed as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach, in some ways she wished she could remember the attack more clearly she'd been getting weird flashbacks ever since but she hadn't told Jeff he would only worry.

As she looked up to the public viewing area she saw Jeff looking down at her smiling in encouragement. Things had changed between them since she had woken up a year ago. Dixie herself had changed considerably, her wish to become a mother had increased and Jeff had also agreed then a couple of months ago Dixie had found out she was pregnant she was now 4 months and slowly starting to show.

She smiled at herself as she remembered her conversation to Jeff they were both incredibly happy at the prospect of their very own child. However, she quickly got annoyed with him he had been protective before but now he wouldn't let her do anything so she had decided to keep her flashbacks to herself.

Not long after she had returned home the police had informed her that they had arrested someone on suspicion of aggravated assault that person was who she was testifying against today James Cunningham his son had died in a fire a couple of months previous to her attack he claimed Jeff and Dixie hadn't even tried to save his son. He slowly became the main suspect as he was caught on CCTV hanging around the ambulance bays.

A few hours after being told she could leave the court she found herself sat in her room starring at the fuzzy image of her baby, her cross examination had been brutal and had shaken her up. A knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts. 'Yeah' she answered encouraging Jeff to come in.

'Hey, Princess how you feeling?' he asked he had been worried about her but knew she needed some time to herself.

'Why didn't I go in? Why didn't I try?' She asked looking completely haunted by the questions. She slowly began to sob, Jeff ran to her sitting on the bed he pulled her into a tight hug rubbing his hand over her stomach.

'Hey don't you dare blame yourself that fire was raging by the time we got there, you tried, we both tried but even if we had gotten in we wouldn't be here ourselves' He tried to reassure her 'And we wouldn't have our Lil princess' he added continuing to rub circles around her stomach, Dixie moved and placed her hand over his, relaxing into hug she began to calm down he was right she could only do so much.

Dixie soon fell asleep in Jeff's arm's he managed to move them down so they were lieing on the bed but refused to move, he soon fell asleep himself.

He wasn't sure what had woken him at first, until it happened again Dixie was thrashing about beside him screaming 'No please No!' If he wasn't in the same room as her he would have thought she was being attacked and then it hit him she was re-living it.

'Dixie wake up, its all a dream' he said grabbing her arms but she didn't hear him her face a mask of fear and pain. 'DIX PLEASE wake up!' He tried again and kept calling until she slowly opened her eyes looking up at him with confusion.

'What are you doing here?' She asked confused as to why he was in her room but also trying to hide her anxiety over her dream, she had just re lived her entire attack it was the first time since she had been having flashbacks and she knew he would only worry.

'What do you remember?' he asked avoiding her question he could see the fear in her eyes and knew she had remembered something.

'Nothing it was just a bad dream?' She lied looking away from his gaze biting her lip to avoid crying.

'Rubbish, I know when your lieing Dix and you've been acting weird for a couple of weeks now. Tell me princess you know I'm here for you' he insisted letting go of her arms and returning to lye beside her.

'everything' she sighed trying to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes 'him jumping out and on to me, every single blow, my begging for help and him leaving me barley hanging on to life' she explained.

It ended up being an incredibly long emotional night for the two of them, for the first time since she woke up Jeff explained what he had gone through his fears and guilt. He also explained how he had punched the wall because of her shampoo. Dixie revealed what had happened while she was in the coma she explained that she could hear everything but she had her own fears which stopped her from trying to wake up and how at some points it was like a dream and at others it was like she was stuck.

They both fell asleep again at around 4am but neither admitted their fears over the day ahead.

'Jeffrey move or I'll be sick on you' Dixie exclaimed pushing him off the bed as she ran to the toilet.

'Damn morning sickness' he muttered rubbing at his bottom from where he had landed on the floor. Lil Abs came pounding in the room jumping on Jeff before he could get up. 'Come on buddy I've just woken up' he begged as the dog began to thoroughly lick his face. 'On second thoughts' he muttered as the sound of retching reached his ears 'lets go into the garden' he said pulling himself up and running down the stairs. Dixie had a tendency to throw things at him when she was having a bout of morning sickness telling him how it was his fault she felt awful and fat. He knew it was her hormones but there was only so many times he could successfully dodge the loo brush.

He shuddered as the crisp morning air hit his naked arms and legs as he stood outside the back door. Out of no where a jug of ice cold water landed on his head 'aaaaaarrrrrrrrr' he screeched 'what the hell' he shouted looking up to find Dixie leaning out of the bathroom window.

'I hate you!' she shouted 'next time it wont be water.' Jeff called the dog in and quickly ran up the stairs just as Dixie came out of the bathroom. He had learned not to react to her mood swings very quickly in her pregnancy so he grabbed her in a bone crushing hug and planted a wet soppy kiss on her cheek.

'Mornin Princess!' He shouted enthusiastically.

'Get off me you baboon' She shouted laughing at him as he attempted to look hurt by her insult.

After getting changed into their court clothes both Jeff and Dixie left the house and set off for the court house. Today they learned whether her attacker was going to be found guilty or not.

Both of them entered the gallery nervously and as they sat in the front row behind her lawyer Jeff put his hand over Dixie's and squeezed it reassuring her that he was there for her no matter what.

'All rise for the honourable judge Jackson' called the court officer as they all stood the ageing man walked into the room and sat at his chair, before she sat back down Dixie looked around and was shocked to see many of their friends from the ED where there.

'Before we start I wish to say some words. The crime which brought us all here today is at it's simplest one of the worst attacks I have witnessed against another human in my whole time as a judge. It is only through the professionalism and quick thinking of the people around you that this young women survived, now no matter what the result today I wish to once again alliterate the fact that violence on such a level is in no way condonable' Explained the Judge addressing the whole court. 'Now have the jury reached a decision?' he asked the representative for the jury.

'We have your honour' she confirmed.

'On the charge of aggravated assault how do you find the defendant?' he asked.

Dixie held her breath she was sure the women was pausing on purpose.

'Guilty' She explained Dixie almost cried out in relief.

The judge nodded then asked 'On the charge of attempted murder, how do you find the defendant?'

They had been told that for aggravated assault the man would only serve 1-4 years and so her lawyer had pushed for attempted murder. Although Dixie felt sorry for the man after he had lost his son she feared for the safety of her unborn child and wanted him to not be a danger for as long as possible so she agreed.

'Not guilty' The women replied. Dixie felt sick this man would be able to get to her again if he wanted, Jeff sensed her anxiety and held her hand harder.

'Thank you' replied the Judge, 'Mr Cunningham please stand' he went on to instruct, as the man stood he looked towards Dixie, which earned a small growl from Jeff.

'Mr Cunningham I sentence you to 4 years in Jail, possible parole at 2 but only with good behaviour, jailer please remove this man from my court' he instructed.

After the man had been lead out of the room the judge turned and looked at Dixie 'Mrs Collier, I would like to commend you on your bravery, what you did this past week must have been emotionally draining but now I hope you have received a sense of justice and you can move forward from everything. I wish you and your husband all the luck for the future.' He said earning a smile and small thanks from her before the court was dismissed.

'Come on darlin' lets go to the pub' She added grabbing Jeff's arm and dragging him out of the room.

'Best thing you've ever said' He laughed 'If your lucky I'll even buy you a coke' he added laughing at her knowing glare.

'Shut it Jeffrey, otherwise it will coke for you too' she threatened laughing as Jeff moved to pretend to zip his lips shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_All I can say is this is going in such a diffrent direction than what I planned. _

_Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing.._

* * *

As the whole gang left the court room for the bar they decided to be optimistic, celebrate instead of being down because of the results. They grabbed the two big tables in the corner and Jeff got the first round in as they all discussed the events of the past week outside the court room.

'Guess what Dixie did this morning' muttered Jeff to Zoe as he handed her a glass of red.

'I dread to think' She answered with a smile gratefully taking the glass.

'Dunked a jug of ice cold water over me, the mad cow' he explained not realising Dixie was stood behind him.

He did, however, when she lent on his shoulders 'Yes Jeffrey but why was that?' She asked loud enough so everyone else could hear.

But, instead of answering with the usual reason Jeff smirked and shouted 'because I fulfilled my duties as a man, Some would see me as the James Bond of the male species.' Everyone began to laugh at his sarcastic answer Dixie just slapped him on the head and moved to sit down.

The night continued on like this until the early hours Dixie being the only sober one organised taxi's for everyone and made sure they all got home before sorting Jeff out who was swinging around a lamppost singing 'I am the eye of the tigerrrrr!'

'Come on Rocky, lets get you home.' She encouraged laughing as he nearly fell over.

'Do ya' know what I think Dixie?' he slurred as he held on to her arm walking across the road to meet the taxi.

'I dread to think, but okay what do you think Jeffrey?' She replied rolling her eyes at Jeff's drunken state.

'I think our lil girl is going to be the best thing that ever happened to me, especially if she is like her mammy!' He slurred as they both climbed into the back of the taxi.

It took Dixie a while to realise what he had just said a wide smile broke onto her face and a tear fell from her eye she was about to respond when she realised he had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

'Jeffrey sometimes you make being a lesbian really hard, gosh I love you. I hope our son turns into you I really do' She whispered as she rubbed a hand over his head.

She woke earlier than normal the next day the smell of coffee bringing on a bout of morning sickness 'I am going to kill him I swear to god' she muttered as she made a bee line to the bathroom.

After ten minutes of retching and sitting on the cold bathroom floor Dixie made her way downstairs. Ready to go in to the kitchen and scream at him she stopped when she found him head down asleep on the kitchen table with the coffee maker still heating up in the background. She grinned wickedly and went to sneak behind him and was about to shout in his ear when he muttered 'Don't even think about it sweetheart.'

She pouted at him 'awww you ruin all my fun.'

'Sorry princess but I think I'm dyeing!' He over exaggerated chucking a towel at her as she scoffed. 'God how much did I drink last night?' he asked holding his head in his hand as Dixie turned the coffee bean grounder on.

'Well if you add the 6 rounds of shots and the 7 pints oh and the 2 brandy's which you poured into one of the pints to prove that you 'mature' men could drink Lenny under the table then erm a lot' She explained laughing at his horrified expression. 'Go have a shower we have two hours before work' she encouraged pushing the hungover man out of his chair and up the stairs.

A couple of hours later the pair were arguing over baby names as they waited for a call out, they didn't yet know the sex but they both had their own views on that one.

'c'mon its a cool name, our daughter would be honoured' Jeff begged.

'No way are you calling our child princess, a nickname fair enough but your not Katie Price' she responded giving him her best glare.

'Well how about...' Jeff was interrupted much to Dixie's relief by the radio.

'Control to 3006 over' came the crackling sound.

'3006 to control over' Replied Dixie.

'young male found collapsed on hasten high street shopping centre, head injury, police on scene suspected assault. over' explained the crackling voice.

'Okay we are attending over' she replied placing her seatbelt on as Jeff started up the engine and speed off towards their new scene.

'peaches' Shouted Jeff.

'No to fruity' explained Dixie wrinkling her nose at the idea.

'Sandy?' he tried again.

'Too old' she argued.

'Cleo, Jessie, Grace?' He spouted off glancing towards her wondering if he had won.

'To cat like, to cowgirl and way to posh' She decided without missing a beat.

'I give up your way to stubborn' he muttered as he put his foot down trying to reach the location.

'I am not stubborn Jeffrey I'm pregnant, there a difference' She rationalised.

'What ever it is it's damn annoying, God these sirens are doing nothing for my head' he explained starring daggers at the road.

'Nope those shots, pints and brandy's are doing nothing for your head, the sirens are just your punishment' she laughed as they pulled up to the scene.

6 weeks flew by for the couple they were busy buying things for their unborn child and they were both very happy, Jeff was still just as protective at work but Dixie being very hormonal would tell him when he was becoming to much with out even a second thought.

'Can we stop here for two seconds?' Asked Dixie as the pair were on their way to Ikea for more baby stuff.

'Here are you sure Princess?' he asked as he looked at the rusted iron gates of the cemetery and the pouring rain.

'Please Jeffrey there's something I need to do?' She asked looking at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

'Sure If you want' He said pulling into the small lay bay and was about to unbuckle his seatbelt when a soft hand stopped his, he looked up to see Dixie looking at him.

'I need to do this alone.' She said silently begging him to understand, releasing his hand she unbuckled herself and got out of the car leaving a confused Jeff behind.

He kept looking at the gates to the cemetery, he knew they were familiar but he couldn't work out why. He couldn't work out who she had gone to see.

Meanwhile, Dixie shivered as the rain ran down her face she wished she had put her other jacket on now but when she woke up that morning she didn't think she would be doing this. Wandering a graveyard looking for two plots that should have been all to familiar to her.

Then she spotted it the greying onion stone and black marble gravestones one looking too modern and the other looking too old a violent contrast.

She walked over to them placing a small kiss on each stone and then sitting on her knees on the grass between them both.

'Hey Mam, dad its your darling daughter. I thought It might be time to tell you my news, I'm pregnant. Yes dad I'm still a lesbian sorry.' She shuddered as more rain drops dropped down the back of her jacket 'So you would have been grandparents bet you never expected that one Mam' she explained not even bothering to wipe away the tears that now racked her body at the prospect of her child growing up with out grandparents.

Jeff realised why this cemetery was familiar he had been here nearly 3 years ago with Dixie while she buried Arthur her father.

'Damn it Jeff why did you let her go alone!' He muttered to himself as he pulled his belt off and jumped out the car, once he got inside the gates he saw Dixie sitting on the ground between two gravestones he knew they were her parent's and he could tell by the way her shoulder's were shaking she was crying.

'It's okay Princess' he reassured placing his heavy jacket over shoulder's and crouching down so he was sitting with her 'They will be looking down on you, very proud of the amazing women you have become and I reckon If I had met your mother I wouldn't have been able to have tell you apart' he explained.

'Lets go home Jeffrey' She whispered almost ten minutes later, rising she kissed both stones again and let her husband lead her back to the car where she soon fell asleep in the passenger seat wrapped in Jeff's coat with both hands resting gently on her ever expanding bump.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys here we go a new chapter hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

The next morning Jeff woke early, trying his best to try and go back to sleep he finally gave up and got up figuring Coffee was the best idea.

As he entered the living room he was shocked to see his wife huddled on the sofa with a hot water bottle and hot chocolate. 'What are you doing up princess?' He asked concerned.

'I have the flu, been up since 1 throwing up, and no not morning sickness.' She explained miserably.

'Hmm you have a temperature, maybe I should pull a sicky and look after you' suggested Jeff as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Pushing him off her she laughed 'Don't be a moron Jeffrey, I am a paramedic I think I can handle the flu.'

'If your sure then I will let work know and I expect you to ring if you need anything.' He agreed moving to empty the bucket she had placed beside herself on the sofa. 'But I do want you to go up to bed, you know the sofa will only do ya back in and your grouchy enough as it is' He instructed smirking as she chucked a box of tissues at him.

After making sure Dixie had everything she needed and being told in no uncertain terms to get out of the house Jeff set off for work, ringing the office on his way in he informed them off Dixie's inability to get to work and was offered the chance to be rapid response for the day as they didn't have a spare paramedic to pair him with.

Jumping on the motorbike he felt like a teenager all over again, he loved the thrill of the two wheels as they speed over the tarmac. He had considered getting his own bike but the day job often showed him the not so thrilling sides of having a bike. He had been out for 3 hours when he finally pulled into the hospital car park he wanted to check on a patient he had helped earlier and as he walked through the doors his mobile rang.

'Pretty pretty please can we have macaroni cheese and hot dogs for dinner' came the voice of a stuffed up Dixie.

'Please tell me the craving's haven't started?' He asked he knew this would mean eating some weird stuff for a long time and was hoping to avoid it for as long as he could.

'No I just really want macaroni cheese and hot dogs there is nothing wrong with that,' She tried rationalising her choice but in truth she didn't know why she wanted it herself the urge to eat the weird mix hit her out off no where.

'I will see what I can do Princess, How ya feelin' He asked trying to change the subject in hopes she would forget about the food he really didn't fancy it himself.

'Sick Jeffrey, how am I meant to feel' she replied her voice full of sarcasm, Jeff could almost hear her eyes rolling down the phone.

'I will pick something up when I finish for the sickness, ok? Just try and get some sleep' He instructed as he stood in the reception area of the hospital.

'Will do, have fun superman' She laughed she could just imagine him on his bike trying to look all cool and young.

Jeff closed his phone and turned to see Zoe standing beside him grinning at him.

'Mac 'N' cheese with hot dogs? Sounds lovely' she laughed patting him on the shoulder in a mock show of sympathy.

'I really hope she forgets that one.' He laughed back, as she walked him through to the staff room where she offered him a cuppa.

'Where is she today anyway?' Zoe asked looking round it wasn't often you would see one without the other and even more of a rare sight after the attack.

'She's Ill got the Flu so doubt she'll be in for at least a week.' He explained as he took the hot mug from the women and sat down at the table.

Meanwhile, as Dixie tossed and turned in her bed she couldn't get comfortable her side was throbbing and she felt sick and dizzy, she knew it was down to the flu and being pregnant at the same time. She violently threw the covers off her as the baby used her bladder as a punch bag again.

'Come on baby give the bladder a rest, daddy will just complain about how much loo roll I'm using again' But it was no use as she felt the familiar urge to go to the toilet, rolling her eyes she pulled herself up fighting against the dizziness and went to make her way to the toilet.

As she crossed the small hall and went into the bathroom she ignored the sense of dizziness that seemed to fog her mind. Finishing in the bathroom she quickly unlatched the door but before making it across the hall again a fresh wave of dizziness and a sharp pain in her side made her stumble backwards but with nothing to grab hold off she fell down the stairs landing with a thump at the bottom consciousness quickly leaving her.

Oblivious as to what had just happened Jeff and Zoe where sat in the staff room laughing about big mac's most recent story. 'So the patient actually asked if his real name was Ronald' asked Jeff trying to contain the laughter at the image of Big mac dressed as Ronald McDonald.

'Yeah, then went on to ask if he could have a happy meal' She explained laughing into her coffee at the memory.

'Oh my god that's great!' laughed Jeff 'Anyway I better go get some nausea and flu tablets while I still have a couple minutes left for my break' He sighed getting up out of his chair and moving to wash his mug.

'Tell ya what why don't I go pick them up and drop them off for Dixie, I'm finished now just waiting for Nick to take some paperwork upstairs before we go.' She offered moving to wash her cup as well.

'Are you sure? That would be a huge help if you don't mind Zo?' he asked as he dried both cups and placed them back in the cupboard.

'Course not me and Dixie and things to talk about anyway' she laughed at his suspicious look.

'Hmm you and Dixie together I do not like that idea, but seriously thanks Zoe I owe you' He shouted running out of the staff room as a call came through.

An hour later and Zoe and Nick were heading over to Jeff and Dixie's home with a anti-nausea prescription and some baby books. 'You know there was nothing else you could have done for that girl today, you did your best' said Zoe noticing the look on Nick's face she had seen it many times before and could understand it but she knew it was not his fault the girl had passed away.

'I know Zo, she was just so young. It makes me question why I came back to this job sometimes if we can't save the vulnerable then why do we do it?' he asked obviously upset by the days events.

'We do it for the vulnerable, we give them a fighting chance and that's all anyone can ever expect ok?' She explained it was an answer she knew to well and one he had heard many times before.

'Your right' he admitted shaking his head at his emotions.

'I'm always right' she smirked pushing at his arm.

As they walked over to the familiar door they heard lil abs barking 'Must think its Jeff' laughed Nick as he knocked on the door.

However, they both became confused when they could hear lil abs scratching and whining on the door but for a good 5 minutes no one came to answer the door.

Nick looked at Zoe 'she could be asleep or having a bath?' she offered as some form of explanation as she removed her phone from her handbag and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Dixie.

She held it to her ear as the phone continued to ring until it finally went to voice mail. Nick became concerned knocking again as he bent and opened the letter box 'Shit, Dixie can you hear me?' he asked as he spotted her still form lying at the bottom of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts I am chuffed people are enjoying this. I have never gotten anything written this quickly before haha. _

_I have no medical knowledge its kind of just made up in here so if something is not right i apologise ahead of time. _

_Enjoy :) _

_Disclaimer I own nothing _

* * *

As Zoe heard Nick's shout her blood ran cold 'Oh god Nick what's going on?' She asked unable to see through the letter box herself.

'I think she's fallen down the stairs does anyone have a spare key?' He explained not taking his eye off Dixie.

'Yeah next door I'll be straight back!' She shouted as she had already began running up the driveway.

'Dixie it's Nick can you tell me if you can hear me?' He shouted through the letterbox, as he was looking for any sign that she could hear him lil abs came up to the letter box and Nick automatically noticed the blood on his nose.

'Here!' Shouted Zoe as she chucked Nick the key. 'C'mon Dixie' she muttered as Nick fiddled with the door handle.

It seemed to take forever for Nick to unlock the door then once it swung open both Nick and Zoe ran in towards their fallen friend.

'Dixie sweetheart can you hear me?' called Zoe as she knelt down at her friends head.

'Shit Zoe how far along is she?' asked Nick looking very pale but moving in a way that shielded Dixie's lower half from Zoe's view.

'Erm 23 weeks I believe why?' asked Zoe worried looking into Nicks eyes and seeing the fear there.

Nick swallowed and brought his hand up to show Zoe, She paled even more as she saw the blood covering his hand. 'No' She gasped trying to stop the tears.

'We need to get her to the hospital now we may be able to save the baby!' instructed Nick as he careful picked Dixie up in a bridal style and began to carry her out to his car.

Zoe pulled herself together and quickly followed him out locking the door behind her she ran to the drivers side as Nick jumped into the back with Dixie in his arms 'Quickly Zoe'. He exclaimed however upon seeing her visible break down her placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Get to the hospital save this baby, then freak out I know you can do this' He reassured her and with a quick nod she put her foot down and sped off towards the hospital.

7 minutes later the tyres of Nicks car squealed as Zoe pulled up in front of the emergency exit 'Can I get some help here!' She shouted as she jumped out the drivers seat and opened the back door to help Nick out.

Two porters ran over with a trolley and Nick placed Zoe on to it they pushed her running into the ED, 'Nick, Zoe what have we got?' Asked Tom as Nick called him over.

'This is Dixie Collier, 38 and 23 weeks pregnant presenting with flu like symptoms found about 10minutes ago after what appears to have been a fall down a flight of stairs unconscious on scene and uterus bleeding.' Explained Nick as they pushed her into resus.

After hooking her up to various machines as well as a machine to measure the foetus' heartbeat Nick grabbed Zoe by the arms and pulled her out of the room.

'Zoe look at me you've been great so far but I need you to do one more thing for me?' He asked making sure she was still with him before letting go off her. 'I need you to ring Jeff, we need him here' He explained but Zoe's faced turned to an expression of horror.

'Oh god Nick I can't I..he was so happy I cant..I cant' She stuttered remembering his joy at the idea of being a father with Dixie.

'Zoe if I could do it for you I would but Dixie needs me and Jeff needs one of us, can you be brave for me sweetheart' he explained her fear soon turning to determination the need to be there for her friend suddenly cancelling out her fears.

'Okay' she nodded taking a deep breath to steady herself.

'Thank you sweetheart, I will do everything I can I promise' He said hugging her before running back into resus.

Zoe walked out of the hospital and to her usual smoking spot trying to steady her hands she retrieved her mobile from her pocket and repeated the same process as she had at Dixie's home finding Jeff's name she paused and took a deep breath before pushing 'call'.

Those few seconds before Jeff answered seemed to last an eternity 'Hey Zoe what's up' Came Jeff's cheery answer.

Zoe took another deep breath 'Jeff listen to me, Dixie's in the hospital we found her at home we think she fell down the stairs, you need to get here now' She explained somehow managing to keep her voice strong.

After a long pause Zoe heard Jeff whisper 'I'm on my way' before he hung up.

She couldn't move she had to be here to greet him and she didn't have to wait long soon enough Jeff's motorbike sped towards the entrance and Zoe had to hold her breath as he didn't even wait until it was steady before jumping off and running towards her.

'What's going on!' He asked as soon as he got within earshot.

'I don't know but Nick and Tom have her in resus' explained Zoe professionalism keeping her standing up.

As they ran through the department Jeff felt sick why was it always Dixie things happened too? Everything was just looking up why now? Everything was swimming around in his head.

As they got to the big double doors Jeff stopped he could see the activity going on in the room everything seemed to go in slow motion as he opened the doors and stepped inside.

'Jeff' Said Nick as he went to push the man back out off the room ' I need to talk to you, Tom can you manage?' He shouted as he tried to get the man out of the room he knew if Jeff saw the blood he would freak out he had already removed his jacket so as to not scare the man.

As he guided the man into the family room he sat him down and looked him in the eyes 'Jeff Dixie was brought in after we found her at the bottom of the stairs, we think she has ruptured the umbilical cord and the baby is in distress, at 23 weeks we know its very very early but if we do not deliver the baby now there is a very big chance it will not survive and Dixie will miscarry. I do not want to lie or get your hopes up the baby will be very ill being so premature and there is a 80% chance that it will not survive. I am afraid it is your choice but if we don't deliver the baby soon there is also a big risk for Dixie she has not yet regained consciousness and we do not yet know why she fell down the stairs in the first place she has also lost a lot of blood but its to dangerous to do a transfusion with the baby the way it is.' He explained he knew it was a lot for the other man to take in so putting a had on the man's shoulder he spoke calmly 'Jeff do we perform a c-section?' He didn't want to push the man but he needed an answer it was a matter of life and death.

'Yes, please save them both' Jeff stammered looking up into the other man's eyes with such an intensity Nick had never seen before, it was love pure and simple.

Zoe nodded to Nick as he left the room leaving the two alone.

'C-section, lets get her up to surgery Tom.' instructed Nick as he walked back into the room.

'To late Nick the baby's heart rates dropped, we need to do this now' Said the other man as he looked at his boss and for the first time since joining the hospital saw fear on his face.

'Shit Linda call peeds tell them we need a team for urgent premature infants here now!' ordered Nick as he quickly pulled on a surgical mask gloves and gown.

'Ready?' He asked Tom a couple of moments later as the two men stood beside the women.

'Ready' confirmed Tom as Nick went to make the first incision.

10 minutes later both men finally saw the very tiny head of a baby.

'Okay, everyone there's baby collier trying to hide from us' said Nick as Tom managed to remove the baby and pull it onto the little cotton towel placed there ready for this moment.

'Go' ordered Nick as Tom moved to put the baby into the small incubator cleaning out its airways and trying to get it to cry.

'Tom what's going on?' Shouted Nick as he still hadn't heard any crying, he was beginning to dread the worst until a shrill squeal brought him back to the room and he smiled, the baby was alive.

'This little Girl is just a bit lazy' replied Tom smiling at the tiny Infant, he knew that the baby was no where near out of the woods yet but she had surpassed the first big milestone and was there with them.

'Shit I need to get Dixie into theatre now!' Nick shouted as he realised why they were in this mess now. Wheeling her out of the room they ran to theatre they had saved daughter now it was mothers turn.

Meanwhile, Jeff was pulled from his thoughts with a knock on the door, he looked up to see Tom.

'Hey Daddy, your little girl is here. She is a fighter, just like her mother' He told the thrilled and emotional man.

Jeff couldn't help the tear that fell, he had a daughter his lil princess.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the great response this has recieved I get soo excited uploading these chapters now haha. _

_The part in Italics is a memory just clarryfing that haha. _

_Enjoy _

_Disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

The dim lighting and quietness of the premature ward was the first thing Jeff noticed as he sat in the corridor waiting to go into his daughters room. He shook his head as realised he had a daughter and he was about to see her for the first time.

He knew she was very sick he had be warned many times but he knew if she was anything like her mother she would be fine.

The door in front of him opened pulling him from his thought's he looked up to see a young midwife smiling down at him. 'You can see your daughter now Mr Collier' She told him smiling at his nervousness she saw it everyday.

Jeff followed the women in the room, the first thing he noticed was the small incubator in the middle of the room, looking at the young women he began to move forward with her small reassuring smile.

As he got to the incubator he smiled in delight 'She's perfect' he exclaimed he peered down taking into account his new daughters tiny hands and feet, ten small fingers and ten small toes. He smiled at her tiny nose and ears. 'She's a fighter' He told the women and as he looked down he felt tears running down his cheeks as he saw her deep blue eyes looking straight back at him 'Just like her mother' he gasped.

'I'll leave you two alone' the women said leaving the room and pointing in the direction of a chair for Jeff to sit on.

'Hello princess, that's right your daddy's little princess. I promise too look after you, hold you tightly and tell you nothing but truth. I also promise to protect you from all the evil in the world, let you hate me when I threaten any boy that gets within 20 feet off you and say Yes when Mammy say's no, but that last one is our little secret. You have to promise me one little thing in return. I need you to rest, grow strong and be ready to come home with us soon. I know you wont let me down us Colliers always keep our promises. Always.' He sighed this tiny little girl and had captured his heart and he knew she was never going to give it back no matter what.

He stayed there just looking at his little girl all night, he didn't feel tired, didn't even get bored he was happy being there sitting by her side.

He jumped out of his thought's when Tom came into the room 'Hey Jeff, just checking on this little one' He said walking over to the incubator.

As Tom opened it up Jeff just smiled 'How's she doing?' He asked.

Tom began to check her over using his stethoscope and listening to her heart and doing other various checks, then he turned to Jeff 'This one is a miracle she's doing really well her lungs are strong and her heartbeat is steady she seems a little jaundice but that will clear over time its only a tiny bit. All in all she's probably one of the healthiest prems I've ever seen' He explained Smiling down at the tiny girl.

'Thanks Tom, for everything' Jeff said standing to look over her.

'Here clean your hands again and you can touch her' Instructed Tom handing over the antibacterial gel and showing the man how to open the side hatch to the incubator.

A huge smile filled his face as Jeff began to stroke his daughters tiny hand he could feel her tiny movements and was shocked.

'Zoe's asleep outside, I think she's been there most of the night, she wanted to meet this little one but she didn't want to intrude' admitted Tom as he went to leave.

'Tell her to come in' Smiled Jeff never taking his eyes off the little miracle in front of him.

A couple of moments later, Jeff looked up to see an exhausted looking Zoe walk into the room, 'Hey come here' He said smiling at her hesitation.

'Oh Jeff she is so...so you' she gasped noticing the young girl's tiny features.

'narr she's Dixie...just perfect' Said Jeff stroking the little girls cheek with his hand.

Zoe stared at the two taking her mobile out of her pocket she snapped a photo, she could see the love in his eyes and she was so happy for him, 'Have you got a name for her yet?' she enquired stroking the babys tiny fingers.

'Yes but I need to talk to Dixie first' He explained as soon as he set eyes on his daughter a name clicked right in place and he was pretty positive Dixie would love it but if it was going to upset her he didn't want that.

'Okay, listen I am going to go find Nick, I will get him to find you when he is done with Dixie' explained Zoe giving the man a hug and whispering 'congratulations' in his ear before leaving.

Jeff remained where he stood grinning from ear to ear he couldn't remember a time when he had been so happy well as he thought about it there was once.

_As Jeff walked through the ED he heard Dixie shout his name, he didn't bother turning around he didn't want to talk to her at the moment._

_'Please Jeff listen to me I need to tell you something' she begged as she got close to him placing a hand on his shoulder._

_He shrugged her hand off 'No Dixie you could have been killed today, what the hell where you thinking running into that building!' he shouted he could see her shock at his outburst._

_'There was someone in there he could have died' She tried reasoning._

_'No Dixie No you could have died, you know what I went through before how could you do that to me?' He asked turning to look at her._

_Then she knew he wasn't angry, no he was scared he was petrified at the thought of losing her._

_'I'm pregnant' She said, she didn't know why she chose that moment to tell him but she did and his fear melted away being replaced by overwhelming happiness._

He looked back down at the small bundle 'You know as scared as I was that day I was still overwhelmingly proud of your mammy she risked her life to save someone she didn't even know and I know she would do that any day of the week' he explained.

'However, I don't think she will be doing stuff like that again, I know I never will. I put my future in you and you are my future' He reassured running a finger over her small chest and leaning down to place a small kiss on her head. 'Sleep tight princess' He whispered closing the small hatch and leaving the room stopping at the door to look back at the best thing that ever happened to him, second only to meeting his wife, colleague and best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so this was the hardest chapter to write I seriously struggled with writers block but I must give a huge thanks once again to girlwednesday she helped me to get this chapter out and made it ten times better. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

As Jeff made the way down to the ED department he was so busy with his thoughts that he almost collided with Nick  
"Whoa there!"

"Oh sorry mate in my own world here"

A look of reassurance came across his face as he gestured to his office  
"Its fine I was just coming to find you."

As they entered the office the two men took a seat opposite one another.  
'How is she?'

'Well when we performed the c-section I found she had a blood infection, which was creating dead tissue around her stomach which would explain the vomiting."  
Jeff nervously bit down on his lip.  
"How bad was it?"  
"We took her to theatre and removed as much of the tissue as we could, as you know normally an infection wouldn't get this advanced, but due to Dixie splenectomy and being pregnant her immune system will have been very weak. So any small infection would have turned quite strong."  
"What did you do?"  
'We have performed a blood transfusion, stitched up the small cut across her forehead and strapped up her sprained wrist.'

A guilty look came across Jeff's face he had been so preoccupied with the baby, he had forgotten how ill his wife had been

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she is going to be fine, she will be on antibioctics for a while and may require another transfusion depending on the results of this one, we kept her sedated through it but she should be waking up soon, you are free to go see her."  
A look of relief came across Jeff's face as he extended his hand for Nick to shake.

"Thanks Nick, for everything."

He stood up and made his way to the door however he was stopped in his tracks once more.  
"Jeff, one more thing."  
He turned back around to face him.  
"She doesn't know about the baby yet, she's been pretty out of it and we figured you would be the right one to tell her."

He offered him a smile before placing his hand on the door knob.  
"That's fine I can handle it, thanks again."

He half walked half ran up to the ward that she was in. Over and over in his mind he rehearsed what he would say to her, but however many times he thought he had it sussed he would change his mind.

As he entered the room he noticed the sleeping form of his best friend.  
He pulled out a chair and took a seat by her bed. he started to rub small circles over the back of her hand, not realising she was awake until her croaky voice made him jump  
"I'm sorry Jeffrey."

'Hey what are you sorry for?' he asked looking back up at her, smiling at the sight of her awake.

"For scaring you again."

She knew waking up in the hospital with him by her side that she must have scared him like before.

He got to his feet and perched on the edge of her bed.

"Don't be silly your here there's no need to apologise, but listen there is something I need to tell you and I need you to stay calm."

Instinctively she placed her hand over her stomach. A thunderbolt of fear, dread and anxiety hit her, there was no bump, it was flat like it was before.

She choked back the tears and swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat.

"I lost the baby didn't I?"

His eyes widened in surprise he hadn't expected her to jump to that conclusion.

"No, no of course you haven't."  
For a moment she was relieved however this didn't last long.

"But they had to deliver it though?"

He took hold of her hand in attempts to comfort her.

"Yeah sweetheart the umbilical cord ruptured when you fell down the stairs and she was in distress. They performed a c-section but she's here and Tom says she is one of the healthiest prems he's ever seen."

"Wait you said She, We have a girl?' Asked Dixie grinning at the prospect of having a daughter.

He let out a laugh.

"Yeah we do, can't help but say told you so."

"Shut it Jeffrey it was bound to happen once in your life."

There was a small silence before a look of seriousness flashed in her eyes.

'Is she going to be ok?'

He could see the obvious worry in her face and knew exactly how she felt ,because he had been feeling exactly the same way.

"Yes princess I really think she is going to be ok."

"Jeff we have a daughter."She exclaimed not holding back the tears as he leaned down and hugged her.

'I know our little princess." He said smiling into her neck.

"We need a name Jeffrey."  
She was getting excited at her new motherhood even if she did still feel hugely guilty over the days previous events.

'Polly' Said Jeff looking down at the floor 'I think we should name her Polly' He whispered holding back the tears.

Dixie smile,she put her hand under his chin and moved his head to look up at her "I think that's a beautiful idea. Polly Abigail Collier?' She asked smiling at the delight on the man's face.

"Perfect."

"I think she's looking down on our little girl and I think she is going to help us take care of her." She said thinking about their fallen friend and smiling at the idea of their daughter growing up with a guardian angel.

Jeff sat and described every aspect of their daughter to Dixie as she relaxed soon she had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face. Jeff soon followed falling asleep with his head resting on the edge of her bed dreams of their future together as a family swirling around in his head.

They where both woken by the midwife the next day.  
"Good morning Mrs Collier, we just wanted to let you know you can come and see your daughter now if you wish. She is doing amazingly well growing stronger by every hour."

She smiled at the relieved parents. Their daughter was the star of their department.

Dixie beamed thrilled at the prospect of meeting Polly for the first time.  
"Thank you that would be great."

As Jeff pushed Dixie through the ward and towards the lift they kept being stopped and congratulated by their friends, even Dylan stopped them which made the others laugh.

"Does she have a name yet?' asked the midwife who introduced herself as Katie.

"Yeah she does but would you mind if we told our friends first?"  
It was important to them that everyone found at the same time.

"Of course It's just for the birth certificate but we can do that at a later date." explained Katie leading the pair into the lift and up onto the neonatal ward.

Katie picked up a book and handed over some hand sanitizer.  
'Can I just get you to sign in and sterilize your hands?'

Katie pointed them in the direction of their daughter's room although Jeff knew the way like the back of his hand, even if he had only been there once he had memorised every twist and turn.

Before they opened the door Dixie looked up at Jeff.  
"Thank you."

He smiled back in response before pushing open the door, to where their sleeping daughter lay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another chapter down, hope you all enjoy this. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing. _

_Oh and the part in italics that is a flashback just to let you know. _

* * *

This was the best moment of her life one she would never forget, meeting her daughter for the first time. The tears fell before she even got within touching distance of the incubator.

As soon as Dixie peered into the tiny plastic incubator she gasped 'She's soo tiny Jeff' She placed her hand on the plastic screen preventing her from touching Polly.

'She's perfect just like her mother' He reassured her placing his hand over the top of hers.

'Hey baby, I'm your mammy I am so sorry I couldn't look after you very well'

Jeff looked up and could see the guilt in her face and was about to say something when she turned to him and shook her head.

'But I promise from now on you are the most important thing In my life and I will protect you until my very last breath'

'I think she knows her mammy' commented Jeff as Polly opened her eyes and looked towards them making them both smile. 'Here, touch her' he encouraged as he opened the side of the incubator for Dixie to put her hand in.

'She's so soft' commented Dixie stroking Polly's hand.

Jeff pulled a chair out of the corner and placed it near Dixie's wheelchair settling himself down he watched two of the most important people in his life bonding and could help but smile. He rested his head oh Dixie's shoulder 'Y'know it wasn't your fault don't you princess?'

'It was my job to protect her Jeff' She sighed playing with her daughters thumb 'What if I can't protect her in the future what is someone hurts her and I can't do anything about it, what if...'

Jeff placed his fingers against her mouth stopping her 'What if Dixie all what ifs. What about the when's all the firsts, Princess this happened because it happened, she's here now and we have to look to the future and our family; Polly, Daddy and Mammy.'

As if agreeing with her father Polly's fingers wiggled under Dixie's thumb making her chuckle 'Hey Missy don't start agreeing with him, his head will only get bigger.'

'Nope she's daddy's little girl aren't you Polly' he cooed placing his face against the plastic which ultimately ended with Polly's shrill cry, leading to Dixie collapsing into a fit of giggles.

'Your ugly mug scared her Jeffrey behave'

Jeff just pouted and placed his head back on Dixie's shoulder as the women tried to calm the baby down, eventually Polly cried herself to sleep around the same time Jeff fell asleep.

'Well we can tell who will be stuck getting up on a night cant we' muttered Dixie as she removed her phone and began taking pictures smiling as she saved one masterfully gotten shot of both Jeff and Polly as her wallpaper.

A couple of day's later and Jeff was helping Dixie out of the car as they walked up their drive and into their home, she had been discharged from the hospital that morning but the pair had spent the rest of the day with their daughter she was due to stay in the hospital until her due date however they had been told if she continued the way she was she may get home a couple of weeks earlier.

'I'm putting the kettle on' shouted Jeff as he wandered into the kitchen, leaving Dixie in the living room staring at the picture on her phone, her heart ached she missed her little girl so much she had spent majority of her time with the tiny infant and now she felt lonely and empty.

Lil Abs jumped up beside her nuzzling his nose onto her knee she knew he could sense her anxiety and smiled at the dog 'Thanks boy.'

'Ta Dah' she heard Jeff shout as he came into the room with a huge bunch of flowers in his hand.

'What is this?' She asked starring at the flowers.

'Well they are a thank you'

Dixie was puzzled 'A thank you for what?'

'for giving me Polly I know you wanted to be a mum and your face when I suggested well y'know that night, well I never thought I was going to get to be a daddy again and you made all that happen' He explained both their faces going beetroot red when they thought back to that night.

_'Come on Princess what's eating ya? Tell your uncle Jeffrey' He insisted as they pulled out of the car park._

_'No Jeff nothings eating me I'm fine tikide boo remember' She snapped glaring out of her passenger side window._

_'C'mon I didn't mean that, but you were a bit sharp with that patient I was only trying to help, you've been off ever since that day at the school' He observed_

_'You wouldn't understand Jeffrey Its fine just leave it' She shouted she didn't like being angry with Jeff but he would never understand what she was thinking._

_Jeff pulled the car into the side of the road, locked the doors and chucked the keys into his pocket. 'We ain't going anywhere until you talk to me'_

_'C'mon I just wana go home. Please, Jeff don't do this'_

_Jeff just glared at her he was not backing down he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it took._

_Dixie just glared back they could both be just as stubborn as each other which was why two hours later they where both still sat there in the car in silence._

_Dixie let out a frustrated sigh 'I want a baby, Okay! I want to be a mother!'_

_'Really is that what all this was about, God Dixie I already knew that I've known ever since I saw you hold that baby on one of our first shift together you could see it in your eyes'_

_'No Jeff I mean I really want to be a mother desperately in fact' she admitted looking at him straight for the first time that night._

_Jeff was shocked he knew she wanted children but he knew she couldn't forget her sexuality enough to have them._

_The next day after a long a gruelling shift Jeff walked up to Dixie in her office_

_'I think I have found the perfect solution to your problem' He grinned at her confused expression._

_'What are you talking about Jeff?'_

_'Well your my wife right?' waiting until she nodded then added 'And I your husband?' Once again she nodded 'And what is it that a husband and wife usually do?'_

_She suddenly figured out what he was on about 'You and..and me? You want to..WHAT?' She stuttered this was the craziest thing she had ever heard._

_'Just a suggestion princess, I am here if you want me' He winked at her then left walking back down to the locker room Dixie stood starring at her now closed door._

_Later that night Jeff heard a small timid knock on his bedroom door it was midnight and he hadn't seen Dixie since his revelation in her office, getting up he opened the door only to be confronted by a very nervous and anxious looking Dixie._

_'What you said earlier did you mean it?' She asked timidly moving her hair behind her ear._

_'Of course I did I wouldn't be as cruel as to say something as cruel as that then...' But he didn't finish Dixie jumped forward locking her lips on his and evoking a range of different emotions from somewhere deep within the man._

They where both brought back to the present day by a knock on the door Jeff handed the bouquet to Dixie and walked out of the room to answer the door she smiled when she heard her colleagues shout 'Congratulations!' and slowly one by one members of the ED arrived in her front room.

They each congratulated her before Big Mac and Lenny brought In two big cases of beer, 'We thought we might wet the baby's head' explained Big Mac.

'Okay but first me and Dixie have something to tell you' explained Jeff moving to stand beside his wife.

'We have a name for the baby and we wanted you lot to be the first to here it, our little girl is called Polly Abigail Collier' Explained Dixie smiling at the happy faces around the room.

'That's a great name and I am sure she would be honoured' said Tess stepping forward and hugging the women as the men began to pass around the beer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys just wanted to say thank you again to Girlwednesday whos help made this chapter possible._

* * *

Jeff stirred from his sleep to find himself in the same plastic chair that he had been sat in all night.

He rubbed at his eyes in attempts to make himself alert, he had intended to return home the night before however he always felt guilty about leaving Polly on her own.

He got to his feet and walked over to the incubator, she was still so tiny and vulnerable. This reminded him of himself last year after Dixie's attack. He remembered that he rarely left her side unless he absolutely had to.

The young baby's eye's flickered open upon sensing the presence of another being. She brought her gaze up and transfixed her eyes on her father. "Morning Princess, nice to see you up bright and early."

She lifted her hand slightly almost as if she was waving at him. He chuckled to himself she really was getting stronger everyday. She hadn't kept her eyes open for long and she had settled back down for another nap.

He sighed to himself, at times like this he often thought of John and Sophia. Over the years since the divorce he had learned to adjust to life without them however now he was missing them more than ever. When he had first found out Dixie was having his baby he had thought that it would fill the gap left by them, however it hadn't it just made him miss them more.

He hadn't even told them about Polly, that's how minimal contact had been.

He knew that they would love her just as much as he did.

Sophia had always wanted a sister and he imagined John would make a great older brother, who would protect her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to look around.  
"Ay up." Came the northern accent of his wife.

"Blimmin heck Dix, you scared the life out of me." She merely smiled before gesturing to a carry cot that she was holding in her opposite hand.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No."

"Well tough, this is happening mate." She chuckled handing him the cot 'Here make your self useful and get this set up.'

Polly was no longer attached to various different machines she had gradually been taken off each one as her health had improved and now she was left only attached to a small heart monitor.

With help from Katie their midwife Dixie and Jeff moved Polly from her small plastic cocoon to her new carry cot.

'Hey baby girl you ready to come home?' cooed Dixie tickling Polly's stomach and laughing as her daughter's face scrunched up and she wrinkled her nose at the sensation.

'C'mon Jeffrey we best be getting off before they get wind of this in the ED'

Jeff winced remembering the party the ED members had thrown them after Polly had been born he swore he had a hangover for at least two days after that one and Dixie still hadn't quite forgiven him for throwing up in her bed.

As they left the neonatal ward they didn't turn back and headed straight for the lift, for the past 3 months it had taken a lot of will power from both of them to even sign out never mind keep walking without looking back.

Dixie remembered when she had received a call from the ward and had almost started hyperventilating as the number came up on screen at 2 am, however they had asked her to come and get Jeff who had been stood staring at the sign out book for an hour seemingly in his own world.

Jeff was lost in his own thoughts over the past couple of months it had been stressful for the both of them Dixie had refused to stay home and often took on double shifts, Jeff soon realised this was so she didn't have time to feel lonely.

The couple where shaken from their thoughts as the lift dinged reminding them where they were.

Walking out of the metal box Jeff held his daughter's carry cot as hard as he could anxiety getting the better of him, however Dixie was hovering just as close to the cot as it was possible.

'I think we may just get away with this one' muttered Dixie as the couple moved to make a swift exit from the hospital.

'Spoke to soon' Muttered back Jeff as they rounded the final corner and found themselves on the receiving end of party poppers and shouts of congratulations.

Glancing at each other they plastered on smiles although in reality all either of them wanted was to get their little princess home safe and sound.

'We've waited 3 months...'

'...We can wait another half an hour more' they stated to each other at the same time laughing at their sudden ability to read each other's minds.

'Come on guys reveal your little star then' urged Linda.

'Can we do this in the staff room please' offered Charlie he could see the staff's excitement but knew the need for professionalism they where still in a hospital.

Finally, the small party was broken up by an incoming traffic accident and the new parents sighed in relief, they were proud of their little girl she had not fussed once while being passed from person to person and was now sleeping happily in Dixie's arms.

'Please can we just get outta here?' begged Jeff stroking a hand over Polly's head.

Dixie handed over their sleeping daughter careful as to not wake her and began to pack away the presents the others had gotten them.

'You might wanna put her down' explained Dixie as she went to grab the baby bag.

'What, why?'

'Just put her down and you will see' she teased hiding something behind her back.

Jeff looked at his best friend like she had grown a second head before turning to very gently place his daughter away making sure she was snug before turning to face Dixie again, only to find a small package being thrust into his hand.

'Wha...'

'Just open it Jeffrey'

As he pulled away the silver packaging he smiled at what he was left with, a small pink onesie. However, this was not what had smiling. The front of the onesie had the words 'Daddy's No.1 Princess.'

'Its...'

'Perfect' finished Dixie.

Jeff smiled at his best friend she really knew him too well and he couldn't wait to get Polly in her new outfit and take as many photo's as the camera would hold.

'Hey earth to Jeffrey!' Shouted Dixie waving a hand in front of the man's face.

'Sorry what?' He replied shaking his head in an attempt to shake his thoughts away.

'I said we should get goin' She explained moving to make sure Polly was secure in her cot before moving to leave the room.

Jeff gathered the remaining items and followed his best friend out of the hospital, finding her juggling with Polly as she tried to remove the car keys from her back pocket. He chuckled to himself 'stubborn cow'

He continued to watch in amusement as she tried to work out how best to get her keys without having to put her daughter down, 'Why don't you just break the window and unlock the door' he sarcasticly shouted as he stalked up behind her putting his hand in her pocket and retrieving the keys.

'Oh Jeffrey did you just try and cop a feel?'

'Narr Princess, been there, done that, got the baby grow'

'Haha open the door will you'

Once the small family arrived at their home they all sighed in relief Polly had slept through the entire car journey and was now a very hungry little girl so Dixie had taken her up to the nursery to feed her, leaving Jeff sat on his own being sucked back into his thought's over his other two children.

He sighed getting up he picked up his mobile from the dinning table and began to scroll through the contacts until he came across the one name which had been ever present in his thoughts for the past few months.

Pressing hard on the call button he held the small device to his ear drumming his fingers at the ring tone.

Finally, a small voice appeared from the other side of the line 'Dad? Is that you?'


	9. Chapter 9

_Heyy ok so I have no idea where this chapter came from it is so different to anything I planned but It just happened haha. Hope you Enjoy it though x_

* * *

Jeff sat nervously fiddling with a coffee mug in his local greasy spoon, he had arranged to meet Lucy his ex wife there on the phone a week earlier. He had spoken to Sophia for a bit not daring to tell her about her half sister, then when he had received the phone call a day later from his ex he was shocked when she had arranged this meeting.

'C'mon Jeff pull yourself together man, they're your kids for crying out loud' He muttered to himself as he jumped when the small bell above the Café door rang out.

He was early, very early in fact Lucy wasn't due for another 30 minutes yet but with Polly and his nerves he hadn't slept well so decided to arrive early so he could be with his thoughts and try to figure out what he was going to say.

Jeff was shaken from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, as he turned he was faced with the women he once loved, the women who's heart he broke. 'Lucy' he gasped he hadn't expected for her to change as much as she had but he would always recognise her.

'Jeff I needed to see you before the kids do' She explained taking a seat opposite him. 'What's going on? why now?' She asked exasperated at her estranged husbands timing.

'I, I needed to see them Luce, surely you can understand that?' He asked.

'Jeff, I'm getting married next week. The kids love him and he loves the kids I really don't want anything to mess this up' she explained, revealing her fears over Jeff's reappearance in their children's lives.

'I...I they need to meet Polly' he blurted out looking down at the table not before noticing his wife's look of confusion.

'Polly? Who is...Oh that's the women you work with? Huh up to your old tricks again. So you pushed that Dixie away as well' She accused anger and hurt flaring up in her eyes.

'What? No Polly, Polly's dead' he stuttered shivering at the memory of their friend.

'What' gasped Lucy, she looked at her ex in utter confusion. 'Jeff what's going on?'

'Polly she was stabbed a few years ago, she died. Polly is also my daughter' explained Jeff as confidently as he could.

Lucy was stunned 'Daughter?' She was shocked 'You have another daughter?'

'Yes, She's 14 weeks.' He explained smiling at the image of his daughter.

'Jeff, congratulations but why didn't you tell the kids earlier?' asked Lucy beginning to understand the man's strange behaviour.

'It's been a complicated couple of years Lucy, Polly was premature 4 months I couldn't tell the kids I just couldn't' he explained Lucy could see his love and devotion to his new life it was something he never had with her and she had accepted that a long time ago.

'Okay I understand, but Jeff you must promise me one thing' She insisted taking that once all too familiar hand in hers. 'Promise me to either make sure our children are as much a part of your life as Polly is, or as hard as it may be let them move on with their lives'

'let them move on with their lives? They are my children I am their lives' exclaimed Jeff pulling his hand away from hers.

'Well you wouldn't think it these past few years, they hardly even hear from you.'

'I tried Lucy, but you didn't make it easy for me!' He was furious she was asking him to give up his children.

'Jeff you had many opportunities and more than one second chance, just think about what I said. I am not going to be the one to pick up the pieces all over again.' She rationalised getting up ready to leave, however before she walked away she turned to face her ex one more time 'They are happy Jeff, don't be selfish, that's all I ask' Then she was gone once again disappearing from Jeff's life.

Jeff took the long way home going through the local park, he was beginning to question whether Lucy was right when he heard a young women scream. Turning to try and find the source of the sound he felt himself falling to the ground as a hooded figure ran past him pushing him to the ground.

Putting his hands out to stop himself he winced in pain as he felt his weak hand give way, 'Damn it' he muttered as he hugged his hand close to his chest.

Pulling himself up he saw a young girl sitting on the floor a small distance away from him, jogging over to her he lent down so he was in her eye line 'Heyy there princess, my names Jeff I'm a paramedic are you hurt?'

The young women who Jeff guessed to have not been any older than 16 sniffled and nodded at the man before pointing to her foot 'My foot I think its sprained.'

'Okay Princess, lets have a look at this shall we?'

The young girl nodded before gasping as Jeff tried to roll up her trousers.

'Okay I am going to ring an ambulance I think you may have a broken ankle but we wont know until you get an x-ray' He explained removing his phone trying not to wince as he knocked his now swollen hand.

An hour later and Jeff was sat in the hospital staff room giving his statement to the police, 'Yeah, I didn't see his face he had a hood but I would say he was about 5,9 slim build.'

'Ok Thank you Mr Collier we may be in contact.' Explained the young officer as she let the man leave.

'Hey Tess how Is the young girl that came in earlier, she had an injured foot?' He called as the women walked past him.

'She's going to be fine, she has a broken ankle and is a bit shaken but by the sounds of it your her hero' she chuckled leaving to go deal with her other patients.

Jeff left the emergency department and waited for Dixie, he had walked to the café and so had no way to get home from the hospital, he had to ring Dixie and ask her to pick him up but she wasn't to pleased when he explained about his re broken hand.

He saw the familiar car pull up and walked over noticing how slowly Dixie had been driving.

'Hey Princess' He greeted smiling at his wife who did not look to happy at him.

'What the hell happened, I thought you where going to see Lucy please dear god tell me you did not hit someone?' She asked exasperated, she knew his temper.

'No I was in the park some thug pushed me over'

This made Dixie erupt into laughter, 'Did you steal his swing dear? How many times darling you have to share' she teased.

'No I swung higher' he joked back the tension of his morning fading now he was in the presence of Dixie.

'I leave you alone for one morning and look what happens' She mocked as they pulled out of the hospital car park.

'And how is my favourite princess?' asked Jeff turning to get a look at his baby daughter in her car seat.

'I'm fine thanks' Joked Dixie 'Oh you mean your other favourite princess, she's gone through 3 nappies, had 2 feeds and managed to scare lil Abs so much he wont go near her car seat' she explained.

'that's my girl' he laughed tickling Polly's stomach.

'How did it go?' Asked Dixie she could tell he was tense and guessed It hadn't gone as well as he had hoped it would.

Jeff took a deep breath before moving so he was sat looking straight out the front window before re telling everything that had happened that morning.

'Who does she think she is?' stormed Dixie as she manoeuvred her small daughter out of the car and into her arms without dropping the baby bag that was resting on her shoulder.

'She thinks the Kids will be upset because Polly lives with me all the time' He explained unlocking the front door holding it open for the two.

'that's no excuse telling you to even consider dropping out of your children's lives, that's disgraceful'

'Yeah well she isn't going to get what she wants for once they are my children and they will be in my life' he confirmed.

'Good, now that's my Jeffrey' laughed Dixie handing over their daughter as she went to put the kettle on.

'But for now its just you and me darlin' he whispered as he began to play with the little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys sorry Its taken me so long to upload this I am back at 6th form now so updates wont be as often as before, I do apologise. _

_However I hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

Dixie woke early the next morning shaking her head to try and wipe away the nightmare which had been plaguing her the last few months, she realised the room was quite, too quiet she couldn't hear any sound's coming from the cot at the other side of her room.

Fear gripped her heart and she jumped out of her bed running over to the cot she gasped when she realised Polly wasn't there. Swinging the door open she ran down the stairs two at a time freezing as she came into the living room and found her missing daughter being bounced up and down on her fathers knee.

'You scared the living day lights out of me' She shouted moving to sit down beside Jeff, taking a few deep calming breathes.

'Sorry Princess but we thought you might want a lie in, Didn't we darlin?' He explained nuzzling his nose against Polly's.

'I woke up and she was gone' Stammered Dixie trying to calm down.

'Hey shhhh it's okay, I'm sorry' comforted Jeff moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Polly curiously looked between her parents and reaching out she curled her small fingers around the top of Dixie's hand, bringing a smile to her mother's face.

'Mornin Princess' She smiled taking her daughter into her arms cuddling her close.

Jeff watched the scene between the two girls, smilling at Dixie's pleasure at having her daughter in her arms 'You know, you should ring them' She said not even looking up from her daughter.

'Who, What?'

'John and Sophia numb nuts, they are your children Jeff and you are their father' She explained placing one of her hands onto his knee.

'I haven't been much of a father recently' He sighed

'Y'know when that bloke attacked me, I thought I was a goner and I began to regret everything I didn't take the chance to do. Jeff what I'm saying is don't say no now because you will regret it later, trust me. Now stop moping around pick yourself up and ring them.' instructed Dixie handing over Polly as she stood in front of the man hands on her hips.

Jeff looked up at the women he called his wife. 'You really are a bossy cow aren't ya' He laughed.

'Yup, now ring them'

Jeff did as he was told and smiled when he heard Sophia's soft voice on the other end of the phone.

'Hey Dad' She shouted excitedly.

'Heyy sweety, listen what are you doing today?' He asked in response smiling.

'Erm nothing why?' She replied prolonging the last word in a curious way.

'Well how does a slap up meal at your local nando's sound?' He asked smiling at her excited yes in response. 'Okay well I'll pick you up around 11:30.'

After hanging up he smiled at Polly who was playing with his t-shirt making big wet patches with her druel 'That princess was your big sister, Sophia.'

A couple of hours later Jeff found himself smiling as he sat in a small booth in the restaurant and listened to his daughter talk about anything and everything. He couldn't help but stare at his daughter she had grown up so much since the last time he had seen her she was slowly becoming a young women at the age of 12 she had just moved into a new school and was growing quickly, Jeff believed she may become pretty tall like her mother.

'Dadddd...?' Jeff realised he had been asked a question and being stuck in his own world he hadn't heard her.

'Sorry princess what was that?'

'Can we have dessert? after the main of course' She asked again attempting to pull her best puppy dog eyes.

'Of course we can' He chuckled ruffling her hair much to her protest's. 'I've missed you sweetpea'

'Missed you too Dad, But I understand' She admitted making him look up 'I heard about Dixie when she was attacked, is she ok now though?'

Jeff was shocked he hadn't told the kids about Dixie's attack, he had told Lucy but only because he had to cancel taking the kids out, he didn't think she would have told them.

'Erm how did you find out sweety and yes she is really well now, I'll tell her you asked' He explained putting down his menu and giving his daughter his full attention.

'I heard mam on the phone to James she sounded worried and good I was really worried I left flowers at the ambulance place you showed me'

This made Jeff smile even more his daughter was very thoughtful and it made him so proud that she had left the flowers, she had told him before that she liked Dixie but Jeff thought she was just trying to be nice now he guessed she had really meant it.

'Listen Princess, I need to tell you something and its going to shock you to say the least but do you promise to hear me out?' he asked nervously biting his bottom lip.

'Yeah course, what's up dad?'

'Well sweetpea erm there really isn't a less shocking way to put this but you have a sister, a little baby sister called Polly' he explained looking down to his menu then looking up to see Sophia's shocked yet happy expression.

'A sister?...Really I have a baby sister?' She squealed her face lighting up at the revelation.

'Yeah haha well a half sister but yeah you have a baby sister, are you ok?' He asked shocked by her reaction.

'Oh this is great can I see her? Is she really cute? Do you need a babysitter? I am going to have to buy her a present something tiny and pink and I can play with her and show her how to plait hair' Sophia rambled listing things she could eventually do with Polly on her fingers.

Jeff chuckled he had suspected that Sophia may have been slightly excited but this was something totally different to what he had expected. He put a hand up effectively stopping her rambling before asking 'Y'wanna see a picture?'

This earned an ear splitting squeal of delight and chorus of yes' which made Jeff laugh and other customers look over to their table in curiosity.

Showing her the most recent picture he had on his phone he laughed as Sophia exclaimed 'awwwwww she's soo cute, Dad she's nothing like you at all.'

The rest of the meal passed in a blur for Jeff, Sophia's excitement became even more obvious throughout the meal as she named things they were going to do, even telling her dad she was going to be the cool big sister who let Polly get a way with everything.

However, as he pulled up outside his ex's new home Sophia turned to him, 'John doesn't know yet does he?' She asked seriously.

'No I haven't told him yet, I haven't been able to get in touch with him' He explained.

'Give him time dad, he's angry right now and hurt. He think's you don't care but he knows you do deep down he knows' She explained sounding far to wise for a 12 year old.

'Okay sweet pea I will give him as much time as he needs. Anyway go on otherwise you will be late for your sleepover and that would be social suicide' He mocked placing a kiss on her forehead.

'Says you really dad that shirt and those shoes. Just being out with you is social suicide' She laughed moving to climb out the car.

'Haha very funny missy, Anyway have a great time love ya lots' he said as she turned back to him.

'Love you too dad'

As Jeff walked through his front door he sighed that was a job well done even if he did say so himself.

'Jeffrey, put some decent clothes on, we've been invited to the pub' Called Dixie from the top of the stairs which made his smile grow wider.

'Today has been a good day' He exclaimed to lil Abs who took that as a cue to jump up at Jeff, who winced as he felt the dogs weight come crashing onto him sending them both crashing to the floor.

'You two stop messing round down their!' Shouted Dixie upon hearing the loud thud then muttering to herself 'I swear sometimes its like living with multiple children.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey okay so first of all I want to apologise to you guys for the long wait, I had a little incident which left me with a concussion and dislocated shoulder which meant I couldn't type very well so it took me a while to get this written. _

_secondly, I'm not so sure how much more to do for this story, I dont know where I want it to go so it could be a while before any other updates. _

_Finally, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think, good/bad anything just let me know your reading. Thanks :)_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing recognisable._

* * *

Dixie was stressed it was her first week at home with Polly by herself as Jeff had returned to work. Dixie felt worn out, every time she went to do something such as making a drink or letting lil Abs out Polly would soon start to cry and then it took her a long time to calm her down again.

She dropped onto the couch and let out an exasperated sigh as she ran a hand over her face it had taken her almost an hour and a half to get Polly down for a nap and now she could hardly keep her eyes open herself.

'God, I don't think I've ever been so tired before' she muttered to Lil abs.

Before long she had fallen asleep herself hands clutching her sleeping daughters soft bunny.

That's how Jeff found her as he walked through his front door an hour later placing his takeaway in the kitchen he quietly walked up the stairs and walked into Dixie's room finding Polly awake and sucking on her fist he smiled.

'Hello Princess, have you been a good girl for mammy' he cooed lifting her out of her coot

Sitting down on the bed he grabbed the small stuffed toy nearest and began to play with Polly earning noises of satisfaction.

It was while he was enjoying this one to one time with his daughter that his phone began to ring pulling him from his thoughts.

'Hello'

'Dad? It's John' Answered a young male voice.

'Hia son what can I do for you?' replied Jeff shocked at hearing his son's voice.

'Leave Sophia alone' Jeff looked confused at his phone.

'Excuse me?'

'I said leave Sophia alone, stop ringing her we are happy and you are just messing things up all over again' explained John growing more insistent and confident with every word.

'John listen...'

'No' he exclaimed 'I'm sick and tired of being the one to pick up the pieces after you waltz in and out of our lives'

'I miss you John, both of you' He admitted hanging his head in shame, he suddenly realised just how much he had messed up in his children's lives.

'It's too little too late dad, you hurt me but worst of all you hurt Sophia, I won't let you again' He stammered before hanging up.

Jeff's devastation turned to anger, feeling the emotions taking control he grasped his phone before throwing it off the nearest wall.

This sudden movement and the crash made Polly shriek out in fear, guilt consuming him he tried to comfort his petrified daughter. 'Shhh baby, daddy's sorry, so so sorry' the tears leaving streaks down his own cheeks.

Dixie stood in the doorway to her room and watched the scene unfold in front of her turning on her heel she headed back down the stairs, grabbing her coat, phone and keys she walked out of the front door leaving behind her a devastated husband.

As she pulled up outside the small terraced house she took a deep breath before exciting the car.

Knocking on the front door she stepped back waiting for some form of an answer, until finally a familiar face opened the door.

'Hey Sophia, remember me?' She asked the young girl whose face slowly formed into a smile.

'Dixie, Hi of course I remember you. How can I help, hold on is Dad okay?' replied the young girl suddenly concerned.

'Yeah sweetheart he's fine listen is John in I have something I need to talk to him about'

'Yeah, He's upstairs come in. Everyone else is at work' Reassured Sophia obviously sensing Dixie's anxiety.

'Thanks Sweetheart'

As Dixie sat on the couch she could see the family portrait and felt guilty that Jeff had been replaced, the smiles on the kid's faces obviously showed that they had built a happy family environment, but you could tell the smile didn't quite completely reach Sophia's eyes.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the sound of feet running down the stairs then the door opened revealing the very person she had come to see.

'John, nice to see you again' She greeted not able to take her eyes away from the young man who was the exact double of his father with the exception of hair.

'Dixie, hmph suppose he sent you' answered the young man defensively crossing his arms.

'Actually he doesn't know I'm here, John listen I need to talk to you'

'I don't wanna hear how sorry he is, how he accepts he's done wrong ect ect' snapped John taking a step back towards the door.

'Good because that's not what you are about to hear now, sit.' Replied Dixie growing angry at the boys behaviour.

Sock flashed across John's face he hadn't expected her to be so forceful, before he restored his mask of annoyance and sat in the arm chair with a humph.

'I understand your angry, god I would be in your shoes. I also understand that even though you are hurt you are looking out for your sister and I admire you for that I honestly do. However, it isn't your dad you should be angry at, it's me and before you say anything I want you to listen up and wait until I finish then you can say whatever you want, you can even kick me out. Deal?' She asked hoping to get a middle ground with the angry teen.

Waiting until John nodded in agreement Dixie then went on to tell John about the past 3 years for herself and Jeff starting with the shooting at the college and Jeff's struggle with the aftermath, to the death of Polly to her attack. Explaining that it had nearly been two years since her attack Dixie explained how Jeff felt the urge to focus on her and how she needed him which was why he had neglected to get in touch with the pair.

'John your dad has been through so much these past few years, sometimes its all been to much and at times I am not going to lie I'm pleased you didn't see him. He's still haunted by things and It sometimes feels like a part of the old Jeff has gone, and I do blame myself. As a couple we have been through a lot, as a father he has gone through more and although it might not seem it he has exactly the same intensions as you to protect your sister and yourself.'

Dixie finished and looked down at the ground trying her hardest to stop the tears that threatened.

'I…I didn't know' Stammered John

'Exactly your dad didn't want to make you worry'

'I miss him Dixie' admitted John looking down at his hands.

'I know you do sweetheart'

'Can you take us to him?' asked John after a long pause, looking up hope written across his face.

Dixie faltered she hadn't expected this 'What about your mam?'

'I'll ring her then I'll tell Sophia, please Dixie?' He begged getting up ready to go.

'If it's okay with your mam then yeah of course' she smiled at the smile that spread across John's face.

'Thank you Dix' He said moving to hug the women.

'I'll wait in the car, and tell your mam I'll drop the two of you off again later'

Half an hour later an Dixie found herself pulling into her driveway turning round she smiled at her two passengers they were both quite excited and she was pleased she had gone to see them although she still felt worry over Jeff's reaction to her interfering.

'C'mon then kid's lets go see the old man'

* * *

P.s does anyone know if casualty is going to be as usual during the olympics? x


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys thank you for the positive response to the last chapter, I have finished sixth form for the summer now so updates will be quicker than before :) _

_So I am not sure how much longer this story is going to go on maybe only a couple more chapters now. _

_I hope you enjoy this pretty fluffy chapter. :)_

* * *

'Dix is that you?' Called Jeff from the kitchen he had come down stairs to find Dixie gone but he assumed she had gone for milk or something.

'Yeah, listen come here a sec will you' She replied making sure the children where next to her.

As Jeff walked into the pair's living room he froze mid step. 'Sophia, John?'

'Hey dad' replied John stepping forward with a smile plastered onto his face.

'Daddy' Called Sophia running forward and throwing her arms around her father soon followed by John.

Dixie watched the tears gather in Jeff's eyes and smiled to herself before quietly slipping from the room and heading up the stairs to give the family some privacy.

Jeff didn't know how long he stood there holding his children but he snapped back to life and bent down to face both of his children, 'I love you both you know that right?'

'Yeah, we do dad don't worry. I'm sorry for what I said before I was just angry' apologised John.

'It's okay mate' smiled Jeff before getting up and walking into the kitchen, 'who wants a drink?' he shouted over his shoulder.

An hour later and the trio found themselves in the garden laughing at Jeff attempting to play football he was definitely not as fit as he thought he was.

Suddenly a shrill cry came from the upstairs window, Sophia looked up then smiling at her father 'Polly, can I?' She began.

'Of course sweetheart' Jeff interrupted laughing as Sophia ran from the garden and back into the house.

Following the sound of crying Sophia found Dixie in her room comforting a small bundle in her arms 'Can I come see her?' She asked, she didn't want to be rude but she was excited to meet her baby sister.

'Of course you can sweetie no need to ask' laughed Dixie moving to make space on her bed for Sophia to sit down.

As the young girl finally set eyes on Polly she smiled in delight, 'She's so pretty awwww, Hello Polly, I'm your big sister and your big brother is down stairs but he smells so he isn't important' she began to tell the small baby who stopped crying at the new voice and began to wave her arms around.

Dixie chuckled at Sophia who couldn't draw her face away from the baby 'do you wanna hold her' She asked laughing when it looked like the other girl was going to burst in excitement.

'Can I?'

'Here' ushered Dixie passing the baby into her arms making sure her head was supported before smiling at the two.

'Why weren't you outside?' Asked Sophia still playing with Pollys tiny hand.

'I thought I would give you three sometime to be a family' explained Dixie running a finger over Polly's face.

'Well we cant do that without you, you are part of our family' explained Sophia not even looking up.

'Obviously gets her wisdom from her father' Came a new voice startling both Dixie and Sophia.

'Jesus, Jeff don't do that'

'Dad you scared Polly' complained Sophia

'Sorry darlin, but Dix she's right your part of our family now move your butt and get into that garden' he ordered laughing as Sophia nodded in agreement.

Waiting until Sophia had gotten down the stairs with Polly firmly in her arms Jeff stopped Dixie.

'You are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me Mrs Collier, Really I mean that so much. You got me my family back and you will never know how much that means to me. I don't know how I will ever repay you'

Dixie smiled at her husband placing her arms around him in a hug 'Just to see you smile is enough'

'ewww you two get a room'

Both adult's laughed at the children's response, 'Come one then Mrs Collier' shouted Jeff as he pushed her into his room making her squeal and giggle.

'Oh Mr Collier' She shouted in response.

'EEEEEWWWWW' shouted both children

'Dad behave' Shouted John laughing at his sister's disgust.

'Haha ok ok c'mon Dix we can continue this later' He replied with a wink.

Once everyone had eaten the re heated takeaway and watched one of Jeff's dvd's much to Dixie and Sophia's protest's Dixie found herself sitting in the car ready to drop the kids back off at their mothers she had left the 3 to say their goodbyes.

Smiling to herself she realised how fun it had been to be around the kids she hadn't seen them for years. Then she realised she was going to get to have times like this with her own daughter.

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock on the car window, turning to see Jeff 'Hey' She answered rolling the window down.

'The kids are coming they are just getting their stuff together, I just wanted to make sure your ok with this?'

'Of course I am mate I offered didn't I and you know me I don't do anything I don't wanna' She smiled as the two children left the house Sophia still carrying Polly who was now fast asleep.

'Okay then Kids I'll ring you in the morning' explained Jeff kissing each of them on the cheek and getting Polly back off Sophia saying 'I'll take her before you take her with you, not sure your mam would appreciate that'

'Bye dad see you soon' replied Sophia climbing into the back of Dixie's car.

John moved forward hugging his father careful of Polly 'I do love you' he said barley loud enough for Jeff to hear.

Then moving back and regaining his macho attitude stalked off into the car, leaving Jeff stood on the driveway to wave them off.

As Dixie pulled the car up the children's mother's house she was shocked as she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her neck, 'Thank's Dixie I had a great time, see you soon.'

'You're welcome pet and yes you will' Dixie smiled in return to Sophia who then climbed out the car.

John stayed sitting in his seat, Dixie was about to ask him if he was ok when she heard a sigh come from him.

'I was so wrong, what I said to Dad it was totally un called for. How can he forgive me like that I pretty much said he was a terrible father'

'Hey, listen to me you were only looking out for your sister and mother and how could he be angry at you for doing that. Do you remember when you were younger and your mam and dad first got divorced?' she asked moving to lift the young man's chin up so he was looking at her.

'Yeah, what about it?' asked John confused

'What was the last thing your dad said to you before he left the house that day?'

'He said…well he said to protect them and to make sure they were never hurt by anyone' explained John finally getting the point Dixie was trying to make.

'Exactly you did exactly what your dad asked you to do' she explained smiling 'And well let's face it your dad has a memory like a goldfish so he won't remember' she added with a laugh.

'Thanks Dixie really I mean it, you've not just got my family back together but you've been there through everything with my dad'

With that John left the car, and walked into the house.

Dixie didn't move for at least ten minutes everything John had said had made her want to cry although she would never admit that, she would blame her hormones of course but it was still one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her.

Finally pulling herself together she turned the car round and headed back to her family.


	13. Chapter 13

_Heyy , hope your all well. Thank you for the positive response to the last chapter :)_

_How great was this weekends casualty? Loved the red button special too poor Jeff but It just shows how great their relationship is._

_I am thinking about having some time jumps in this story now, I mean having time move on so Polly is say 2 or something what do you guys think? _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

A week later and Dixie and Jeff found themselves in their local church surrounded by their family and friends as the priest christened their 5 month old daughter.

Dixie smiled as Polly looked curiously at the water that was tipped upon her head, but soon started to cry as she was passed between her 4 god parents.

Zoe, Nick, John and Sophia had all been chosen as Godparents and Dixie didn't think her and Jeff could have chosen anyone better, the service seemed to fly over and soon everyone was walking to the nearby pub where the party was being held some of the ED staff that couldn't make the service were meeting them there including Linda and Big Mac.

'Dix listen I'm only going to have a pint tonight, so I'll look after the kids you just enjoy yourself' explained Jeff crossing his fingers and adding 'Scouts honour'

'What's got into your dad then?' She asked Sophia laughing at his expression of mock hurt.

'Who knows but if I was you I would jump on that chance cos I can tell ya you won't get it again' laughed John

'Hey Mr what are you trying to say' laughed Jeff

'Oh nothing just that you love your beer I mean look at that beer gut' replied John trying to pull a serious face at his father but failing miserably.

'Right that's it come here' Shouted Jeff running towards his son who took off sprinting in front.

Dixie and Sophia erupted into fits of laughter 'Run fat boy run' Shouted Dixie which made Sophia hug her sides in laughter.

The two women were still laughing as they entered the pub and saw Jeff sitting on John 'your old man hasn't lost it yet has he' he laughed at his son.

The afternoon continued on a happy note with everyone having a great time, the drinks were flowing and Jeff was keeping his word only having one pint and drinking coke from then on.

Throughout the afternoon many of the ED staff soon began to join the group in the pub having finished their shifts and others had to leave early in order to start their shifts.

Polly was passed from person to person and Dixie and Jeff were proud of their little girl who didn't fuss or scream instead relaxed with everyone until she finally returned to her mother's arms where she soon fell into a deep sleep.

'You suit being a mum, Dix' said Zoe leaning over to the paramedic and running a hand over the little girls face.

'I love it, but I have you and Nick to thank'

'What why?' asked Zoe confused

'If it wasn't for you both I wouldn't be here, your help when I was attacked you saved my life and then when I fell down the stairs Zoe if it wasn't for you and Nick not only would I not be here Poll wouldn't either and I can never thank you enough' she admitted holding Polly just that bit closer to her.

'Don't be stupid Dixie you never need to thank us and even if you did then just seeing the two off you happy and healthy is all we need' She smiled pulling her friend into her giving her a hug.

'Enjoying yourselves?' asked Jeff plonking himself next too Dixie and Zoe.

'Yeah it's great to get everyone together' smiled Dixie

'It really is'

'Who wants another drink Zoe? Jeff? Dixie?' Asked Nick coming back to join the group.

'Please'

'Only Coke please mate.' He responded handing the other man his glass 'How's my lil princess?' he then asked stroking her tiny feet making her pull a face in her sleep.

'She's worn out and ticklish there haha look at that face' she laughed getting Zoe to take a picture on her phone.

Once Nick came back from the bar the group chatted and laughed about anything and everything and an hour later Jeff found himself laughing as a drunken Dixie attempted to break dance to Cheryl Cole.

'You know she is one of the strongest women I have ever met' said Zoe sitting down beside Jeff.

'Hum what do you mean?' he replied moving so he was looking at Zoe instead of the dance floor.

'I mean everything she's been through, the attack, Polly being premature. Throughout everything I don't actually think I have heard her complain once' elaborated Zoe.

'Yeah, I know It worries me though' admitted Jeff looking down at his hands as he fiddled with a beer mat.

Zoe was confused she didn't really know what he meant and was about to ask when he looked up at her taking a shaky breath he continued 'I mean how much more can she take, she's always been my rock the strong one of us but I can't help but worry that things are slowly beginning to chip away at her.'

Zoe didn't know what to say so reaching forward she laid her hand on top of his 'If and I mean If what your saying is true then all you can do is be there for her and try to pick up the piece's'

'I know but I can't help worrying, after the shooting I was in such a dark place and I know it's different but I don't ever want her to be in that place. It's bad enough when she has nightmares' he admitted sighing

'Just hold her close and remind her she is loved' Both Jeff and Zoe jumped at the new voice as Nick sunk into the booth next too Zoe with drinks.

'And how would you know Mr Jordan?' Asked Zoe a hint of shock and humour in her voice.

'Because Dr Hanna being surrounded by the ones that love you can get you through even the toughest of times' He explained putting an arm around her shoulders making her grin and cheeks blush.

'Probably the most profound thing that has ever come out of your mouth' She replied giggling at his glare.

'But seriously Jeff just be there she will appreciate it trust me' added Zoe

Jeff just smiled in response his fears hadn't disappeared but he would ignore them for tonight, he was going to make the most of the time with his family.

'Jeffreyyyy' Slurred Dixie as she stumbled back over to the booth he was sitting in with some of the others.

'Can I help Princess?'

'Come dance' She pleaded grabbing his hand in a failing attempt to get him on his feet.

'Don't give me that look' He muttered noticing Dixie trying to pull her usual puppy dog pout.

'Please'

'Ok, Ok come on then Mrs Collier' He laughed as she began to clap like a child.

The two moved onto the dance floor and Jeff while trying to preserve some dignity couldn't help but throw caution to the wind and dance without a care in the world.

John and Sophia walked in the pub from being out in the garden sitting in the booth Jeff had previously occupied Sophia turned to Zoe and Nick 'Where's dad gone?'

'He's over there' Explained Zoe pointing to the dance floor as Jeff attempted some John Travolta moves.

'Oh God that's so embarrassing' Muttered John.

'Awww its cute look how happy Dad and Dixie are' replied Sophia, John just turned to his sister and shook his head.

'Girls' He muttered as Zoe backed Sophia up.

Making everyone else in the corner erupt into laughter 'You too sound like Jeff and Dixie do' they laughed making the two siblings turn to each other and protest in embarrassment.

* * *

Okay so I've also wrote a quick oneshot but I am very unsure wether to upload it, It is very tragic and angsty but is slightly similar to previous things I've wrote. So just wondering would anyone like me to upload or not? xx


	14. Chapter 14

_So I thought I would have some Collier Family fun here haha. _

_Hope you enjoy its a rather fluffy chapter, any feedback is welcome and thank you for all the continuing support. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing recognisable..._

* * *

The next morning Jeff stood in his kitchen humming along to the radio and frying bacon, he was pleased yesterday had gone so well and was happily enjoying his hangover free morning.

Polly was in her highchair playing with a soft rattle Lenny had bought her yesterday, Jeff had noticed that she was becoming more inquisitive and would often make noises while she played and he had also noticed that she loved to blow raspberry's which made him laugh.

He continued making his fry up and laughing at his daughter when he heard a thump from upstairs; turning to Polly he tickled her tummy 'Looks like Mammy's up'

He turned back to his bacon leaving Polly to play with her rattle until he heard the kitchen door open, 'Morning Princess' He called not turning from the pan.

'Mornin' she muttered dropping into the nearby chair.

'Coffee? Painkillers?' He asked a hint of amusement in his voice as he concentrated on a fried egg.

'Both please' she groaned resting her head on the table earning confused looks from Polly.

'That bad?' replied Jeff giving her a sympathetic pat on the back as he placed the coffee and painkillers in front of her. Dixie grunted in response earning a snigger from Jeff who finished making his breakfast and sat at the table handing Dixie her own plate of toast.

Dixie downed her painkillers taking one look at the toast she pushed it away 'No offence handsome, but I don't think anyone wants to see that twice in one day.'

Jeff laughed at the state Dixie was in, savouring the rareness of the situation he continued with his breakfast much to Dixie's complaints.

Jeff was on a late shift that day so the family spent the day lounging around in the house and playing in the garden, Dixie's hangover began to fade by dinnertime and she spent the afternoon playing with Polly.

Jeff had an hour left before he was due to start his shift so he decided to have a bath while Dixie made the tea, unbeknown to him however Dixie had other plans taking Polly out of her highchair she filled 2 water balloons using the kitchen taps, one she filled with ice cubes and water and the other she filled with the night before last's rice pudding.

'I think it's time we showed Daddy just what his princess' are capable off' cooed Dixie making Polly wave her hands at the colourful balloons in Dixie's hands.

Dixie filled a couple more balloons with water and placed them in a bowl juggling her daughter and the bowl she made her way up the stairs sneaking past the bathroom door she snuck into Jeff's room and placed the bowl on the bed trying to supress her giggles at Jeff's singing.

Finally after about 10 minutes of waiting she heard the sound of the plug being pulled in the bath tub smiling to herself she grabbed one of the water filled balloons and stood ready waiting.

Jeff wrapped the nearest towel around his waist laughing at the fact it was Dixie's favourite, he would be in trouble if she found out, whistling to himself he left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom.

A soon as the door to the room opened Dixie with Polly perched on one hip chucked the first balloon.

Jeff squealed like a girl, shocked he looked up to see his wife and daughter stood in the middle of his room 'What the bleedin hell was that?'

'Hmmm I dunno, Polly what was that sweetie?' replied Dixie grabbing another balloon from behind her and chucking it at him again.

'Argggh stop it that waters bloody cold'

'Never!' Shouted Dixie chucking more balloons while Jeff tried to hide behind the door, both adults couldn't help but smile at the noises of delight that came from their daughter.

Dixie continued to chase Jeff around chucking water balloons at him suddenly Jeff jumped as one of the balloons hit his chin causing the towel to drop from around his waist.

Jeff's face turned scarlet whilst erupted into laughter holding her sides as she slide down onto his bed 'Jeffrey I may be your wife but I don't want to see that, Polly cover your eyes' She laughed.

'HAHA anyone would think getting me wet and starker's would be your aim here Mrs Collier' He mocked pulling the towel back up and fastening it securely.

'Who says I want to get you wet Mr Collier, maybe I want to get you sticky instead' replied Dixie trying to contain her laughter, before Jeff could reply Dixie grabbed the finally water balloon and chucked it at Jeff's head. As the pink plastic broke could sticky rice pudding burst free and plastered everything including the door, the walls and Jeff himself.

Dixie grabbed her phone getting a picture then collapsing into fits of laughter again.

Jeff decided he was going to get revenge so careful of his 5 month old Jeff grabbed Dixie into a hug smearing cold rice pudding all over her 'muwhahahaha' he shouted in reply.

'Get off me you great big wally!' she laughed making sure Polly wasn't getting crushed.

'Never, give me a kiss Princess!' He shouted whilst she laughed and hit his back with her spare hand.

'You'd be lucky, ya daft sod'

'Harsh Dix, a man could get offended you know' he replied faking being hurt.

'Yeah a man could' She replied with a wink 'I know who would give ya a big sloppy kiss though' She added as they both looked down to their daughter who was smiling to her self-watching her parents interact.

'Daddy's little Princess!' They both shouted bending down placing big sloppy kisses on the baby's head making her squeal in response.

'Now go on superman go get a shower you have about 30 minutes and I'll even give ya a lift in to work' she explained pushing him away back into the bathroom.

'Now let's get ourselves cleaned up shall we sweetheart?'


	15. Chapter 15

_Here you go another chapter I'm not sure how many more chapters are going to be in this I think we may be nearing an end to this fic._

_Hope you enjoy this, thanks again for all the support and the great response I keep getting from you all._

* * *

'Jeff I can't do it' sighed Dixie holding Polly closer to her and stopping dead in her tracks.

'Come on Princess she will be fine and we can come see her throughout the day' encouraged Jeff rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

'But…but what if she misses us or something happens and we aren't there' stammered Dixie, Jeff could see she was getting herself worked up so pushing her in the direction of the peace garden he sat her down and crouched down in front of her.

'Dixie listen to me, she is going to be fine nothing is going to happen to her and even if it does, which it won't she will be in a hospital surrounded by our friends and her godparents' he tried to calm her down.

It was Dixie's first shift back at work from maternity leave and Polly was now 9 months old and growing fast. The pair had decided to put her in the hospital nursery whilst they were at work but Dixie was finding it hard to leave their daughter.

Dixie seemed to be lost in her own world rubbing her hands up and down her daughters back she seemed to be thinking things through when she bent down and placed a kiss on her daughters head.

'You take her please' she stammered moving to hand her daughter and the baby bags over.

'Ya sure princess?' He checked waiting until she nodded in response then taking Polly from her arms he went to walk into the ED. 'Say see you later mammy' he encouraged as he made Polly wave at Dixie.

'Bye baby I'll come see you as soon as I can' she called back trying not to cry.

However, as soon as Jeff and Polly were out of sight the tears fell it was the first time in 9 months that Dixie was leaving Polly with others and it scared the hell out of her she felt totally out of control.

After Jeff made sure Polly was all set and in capable hands he left with the promise to visit as soon as they could, leaving the doors of the ED he took a deep breath he was upset at leaving Polly too but he needed to stay strong for Dixie she really was taking it hard.

Walking back over to the peace garden he found Dixie sitting were he had left her sobbing her heart out 'Awwww Dix sweetheart, she is going to be fine'

'I don't wanna leave her' she sobbed.

Jeff sighed pulling her into a hug and waiting until she managed to calm down 'listen princess she was fine when I left her she was playing with mr rabbit and Katie has said we can come see her throughout the day. Only us two and Nick and Zoe can take her out of the nursery and everyone in the ED have promised if we get too busy they will go see her for us. I know it's not the same as being with her at home but she is happy and she will make loads of new friends'

Jeff's reassurance seemed to calm her down and after a couple more minutes she pulled herself together 'Okay I suppose your right'

'When am I not right' he laughed getting rid of some of the tension in the air.

'Shut up you Plum' replied Dixie smiling for the first time that morning.

'Come on princess let's get to work'

'Right behind you Mr Collier, right behind you'

Jeff and Dixie soon got lost in their work with a big pileup on a motorway and then a series of relatively minor accidents soon it was dinner time and Jeff noticed Dixie hadn't seemed to realise she had immersed herself in work.

'Right I think it's time for some grub' encouraged Jeff as they walked out of the ED pushing the trolley back to the ambulance.

'Great idea handsome! I'll put this back then park up how about you meet me in the ED canteen then we can go see our gorgeous daughter' she ordered, Jeff couldn't help but laugh at how excited she suddenly seemed.

'It's a date' He shouted enthusiastically placing a kiss on her cheek then running off back towards the ED laughing as she chucked a rubber glove a him.

'Behave!' She shouted after him.

As Jeff and Dixie made their way into the nursery they were greeted at the door by Katie the nurse in charge and Polly who suddenly seemed very happy at the sight of her parents.

'There's my big girl, hello baby' cooed Dixie smiling as Katie passed the baby over.

'How's she been?' asked Jeff

'Absolutely great, we've had a brilliant morning playing and reading some books haven't we sweetie?' replied Katie smiling at the little girl, 'She's also a very popular little girl'

'We know that' laughed Jeff 'Who's been to see you then princess'

Polly unintentionally ignored her father and continued to play with her mother's jacket the bright colours drawing her attention it was something new she had never seen it on her mother.

The adults all laughed as Polly tried to eat her mother's jacket 'No hunny you don't want that'

'How's about we take this little one for a tour while we still have time' suggested Jeff

'Sounds like a plan to me' replied Dixie

Soon the trio were making their way out of the nursery and towards the ED Jeff and Dixie laughing at their inquisitive daughter every noise, colour and flash made her look around in interest.

As they entered the reception of the ED Polly curled up into her mother's chest obviously frightened by the sudden change in noise, it was a lot louder in here and shouts could be heard frequently.

'It's okay darling mammy's here' Dixie reassured the young child as they made their way towards the double doors.

Before they could reach the doors however a middle aged man ran out of one of the cubicles colliding with Dixie and sending her spiralling to the floor.

'DIXIE' shouted Jeff dropping to his knees beside his wife who had managed to land on her back holding Polly in the air, all the colour had drained from her face and she looked deathly pale 'stay still, where does it hurt princess'

Dixie opened her mouth but instead of speaking she tried to take a deep shaky breath which came out as a deep coughing fit, Jeff suddenly worried took Polly out of her hands and handed her to Tess who had seen the fall and ran over.

'Which pocket is it in sweetheart point for me' encouraged Jeff knowing exactly what Dixie needed.

Dixie slowly pointed to her trouser pocket whilst still trying to take deep shaky breaths, Jeff leant down and pulled the blue inhaler from her pocket shaking it he helped sit her up and waited until she stopped coughing before he helped her take the inhaler.

After a couple of deep puffs slowly her breathing became less laboured and she could feel some of the tightness in her chest fading however she knew she had to make sure that she was ok so taking another couple of deep puffs she finally put the cap on her inhaler and looked up to Jeff 'I'm okay, he just winded me, thanks'

Jeff smiled at her 'c'mon Princess that's enough excitement for one day let's get you a drink'

Tess stood beside the pair as Jeff helped Dixie to her feet 'I think you should get yourself checked out Dixie, Just to be on the safe side'

'Really Tess its ok I've had Asthma for as long as I can remember that wasn't an attack he just winded me it took a while to get in control again' explained Dixie it had happened a couple times before once out on a shout which was why Jeff knew what to do.

'Ok if you insist that your fine now go take this little one and have some dinner, you can use the staffroom' She offered as Jeff took Polly from her arms who quickly cuddled up against him obviously a bit frightened by what had just happened.

'Thanks Tess' they both replied as they walked off towards the staff room.

'We are getting you Rugby lessons' laughed Jeff 'Maybe next time you'll do more damage to them then they do to you'

'Shut it Jeffrey' she threatened as she aimed a teaspoon at him which made him laugh in response.

'I'm so scared please don't stab me with a spoon'

Dixie walked up to him and hit the top of his head with the spoon 'next time it won't be a spoon' she warned.

Jeff rubbed the top of his head with one hand whilst holding onto Polly with the other 'Poor daddy look how mammy bullies him, it's not right is it princess you tell her' he encouraged which earned a big gummy grin in response.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so here comes the drama again haha ...Just a few things first Lenny never left in this story (I really liked him :(), also Nick is with Zoe they never broke up and also I know nothing about nurserys and the development of children ect ect so I am trying my best with this haha. _

_Also this has skipped forward and Polly is now 2 years old._

_Hope you enjoy this there will only be 2 or 3 chapters after this. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing..._

* * *

'Mammy, Daddy!' shouted the small two year old as she waited for them to come and open the baby gate at the top of the stairs.

'Morning Princess' called Jeff as he came out of the living room to open the gate.

'Daddy' Polly squealed back in delight.

Unlocking the baby gate Jeff lifted his daughter up into his arms smiling as she locked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Carrying her down the stairs her walked through into the kitchen where Dixie was sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and cup of coffee, back to the door she knew exactly what Polly was about to do but acted oblivious as always.

Polly looked up at her daddy and attempted a wink which he had taught her and many commented It to be one of the cutest things they had seen, leaning her down she placed her tiny hands over her mother's eye's 'guess who?' she asked laughing.

'Daddy?' Dixie replied trying to sound serious.

'Noo silly it's me' Polly replied taking her hands off her mother's eyes and pulling her face round so she was looking at her.

'haha morning sweetheart' replied Dixie placing a big kiss on the little girls cheek.

'Morning mammy'

'Listen how would you like it if Auntie Zoe picked you up from Nursery today?' asked Dixie.

'Really?' Asked Polly excitedly.

'Yeah really' laughed Dixie.

'Mammy, Daddy can I go to nursery now?' she asked innocently making both adults laugh.

A couple of hours later the small family were heading into the hospital ED they always stopped off at the ED on their way down to the nursery most of the doctor and nurses there were what Polly called her aunties and uncles.

'Unca Nole' shouted Polly as she spotted him at the reception desk then turning she spotted big mac and a couple of others. 'Everyone Hi' she shouted making most of the staff and even some waiting patients laugh.

'Ssssh sweetie you know the rules no shouting in here' explained Jeff trying to hold back a laugh.

'Sorry Daddy' she replied sweetly.

'Hey Mini D what you doing here' asked Lenny making Polly laugh at her nickname she knew all too well, he always called her Mini D which puzzled both Jeff and Dixie until he explained that while he had been babysitting one night he noticed just how much of a mini me Polly was to Dixie he had waited until Dixie had walked away before telling Jeff she was as stubborn and bossy as her mother.

'I'm going to nursery Unca Lion' she explained using her nickname for him before adding 'can I be a doctor? Pwease?' trying to give him a wink.

'Here we go then Dr Polly what can you hear' asked Lenny sitting the little girl on the reception desk and placing his stethoscope in her ears.

'You're doing it wrong Lion you have to put this bit here' she complained putting the flat metal area above Lenny's heart.

'Seems even a two year old knows more about medicine than you Dr Lyons' came the stern voice of the ED clinical lead.

'Mr Jordan' Shouted Lenny in surprise making Polly laugh

'Unca Nick looks I'm a doctor' shouted Polly pointing to the stethoscope in her ears.

'That's my girl who wants to be a silly ambulance driver' he laughed giving her a hug.

'Right c'mon princess let's get you too nursery before Uncle Nick brainwashes you even more' laughed Jeff lifting his daughter onto his hip.

'Daddy what's brainwashes?' Polly replied as she waved to the others in the ED.

'Nothing important' he replied not knowing how to explain that one.

Polly seemed to think about the answer before deciding to accept it and start a new conversation about what she was going to do at nursery.

After dropping their daughter off both Jeff and Dixie headed off to the ambulance bay ready for a cup of coffee before they started their shift.

'Bloody Jordan influencing our daughter like that she will be a paramedic not a bludy doctor' complained Jeff as he handed Dixie her coffee.

'We had it coming' laughed Dixie

'What do you mean we had it coming she lives with two paramedics'

'Yes but she lives with two paramedics who are her parents the rest of her family are going to spoil her rotten they are going to be the cool ones' she explained she didn't really mind about this in some ways she was pretty happy Polly had such a big amount of family and friends she was going to be just fine through anything.

'I can be a cool dad just ask John and Sophia' muttered Jeff

Dixie looked at him before bursting into laughter 'Good one Jeffrey' she managed to laugh.

'Shut it you' but before the conversation could go much further they were called away to their first shout of the day.

Meanwhile in the hospital nursery Katie was reading a book to some of the children while others were playing in the soft toy area when the bell went for the main reception area, handing one of the other workers the book Katie headed over to the other room.

'Hello how can I help?' She asked a middle aged looking man who was stood on the other side of the desk waiting patiently.

'Hia love my brother rang and asked if I would pick up my niece he and his wife have been in a bit of an accident you see and couldn't get anyone else to get her' he explained looking quite upset.

'Oh gosh I hope they are okay? Erm whose you're niece?' she asked obviously quiet flustered by the situation.

'Polly Collier'

'Oh no Jeff and Dixie are they going to be okay?' replied Katie she really liked the couple and thought they were great parents.

'We..we don't know' replied the man obviously quite upset which made Katie even more upset. 'We need Polly to say her last goodbyes…just in case you know'

'Of course of course I totally understand two seconds I'll just go and get her for you' replied Katie trying to stop herself from getting upset but before she could go back into the nursery she heard the man sigh.

'Its so unfair I mean I haven't seen them for a year we had a fall out over my ex and now I may never get to say how sorry I am'

'Hey you have to stay positive yeah, I know Jeff and Dixie they are fighters they will be ok' Katie tried to reassure the man before going into the nursery to retrieve Polly.

Once Katie had gone back into the nursery the man smiled a wicked smile 'Finally they will feel the pain they put me through' he muttered.

Once he saw the young girl coming back towards him he painted a mask of worry and sadness on his face.

'Hey Princess I'm your Uncle James' he explained as he bent down to Polly's level.

'Are you a doctor too?' she asked believing he was her uncle like Lenny or #Tom.

'No sweetie I'm daddy's brother do you remember I used to take you to the swings when you were just a little girl' he encouraged.

'Oh okay then can we go to the swings now?' replied Polly smilling up at the man in front of her.

'Sure thing princess'

'If you could just sign here Mr Collier?' asked Katie handing over the little girl's bag 'Please could you let us know how their doi ng too if its not too much bother they are friends' she added after a slight hesitation.

'Oh its Cunningham my father died and my mam re married' explained the man signing the sheet before taking the little girl's hand. 'and yes I will ring later' he added before turning to walk away.

'Bye byes Katie see you 'morrow' shouted Polly as the two walked out of the nursery.


	17. Chapter 17

'Dr Hanna, shouldn't you be finishing now?' asked Nick as he spotted Zoe coming out of a cubical.

'Yeah I'm just getting this prescription sorted then I'll be off 'she smiled noticing his coffee stained shirt 'Mr Jordan what have you done'

'What oh this had a fight with the coffee machine, anyway let me sort this go have some girlie time with Polly' he insisted taking the sheets of paper from her.

'You sure' she asked happy to finish what she had started but at the same time ready to just switch off and get home.

'Yes now go, I will see you later' he promised giving her a quick kiss before pushing her in the direction of the staff room.

'Ok Ok I'm going' she laughed 'See you later'

Walking towards the nursery reception Zoe spotted Katie going through some form of paperwork at the desk, 'Hey Katie' she called noticing when the young women looked up she looked very upset about something.

'Oh Zoe are they ok?' stuttered Katie she still hadn't heard anything about Jeff and Dixie and was beginning to worry.

'What? Who? Are you ok Katie?' asked Zoe puzzled.

'Jeff and Dixie' she replied not noticing the confused look the other women was showing.

'Jeff and Dixie are fine thanks why?'

'What about their accident he said they didn't know if they were going to be ok' asked Katie confused as to why Zoe seemed so calm maybe she didn't know.

'What accident?'

'Jeff's brother said they had been in an accident and they needed Polly to say her final goodbyes just in case you know, maybe they went to St James' explained Katie.

At first Zoe was shocked why hadn't she been told about the accident, why hadn't Nick said anything but then as she thought about it something seemed to jump out at her.

'Katie did you say Jeff's brother?' she asked the young women.

'Yeah poor bloke was devastated'

'Jeff doesn't have a brother' stuttered Zoe she remembers Jeff complaining more than once that he was the only boy out of 5 children.

'What? Who's James Cunningham then?' asked Katie obviously confused at the situation.

As soon as Zoe heard the name of the man that had been here she froze 'Katie where is Polly?'

'She went with this James person…Oh god' she explained placing a hand on her mouth.

'Oh no no no' stammered Zoe now shaking she grabbed the desk pulling her phone out of her pocket she rang the main reception desk in the ED knowing Nick wouldn't answer his mobile.

'Hoby ED Nole speaking how may I help?' asked the familiar voice.

'Nole, its Zoe I need to speak to Nick its an emergency' she explained waiting for a couple of seconds as the phone was passed around.

'Hello Zoe?' asked the already worried voice of Nick Jordan.

'Oh Nick' she cried letting the tears fall 'Nick he's got her'

'What Zoe? Who has who' he asked sensing the urgency in her voice.

'Cunningham he has Polly' she gasped 'Oh Nick that thug has Dixie and Jeff's daughter' she cried.

There was a couple of seconds of silence until Nick finally spoke up 'I'll be right there, Zoe I need you to stay strong and ring the police we need to find this little girl before anything happens'

Zoe agreed before hanging up and turning to the obviously devastated nursery nurse 'It's not your fault ok' she explained no one was to blame but that thug James Cunningham.

On the other side of the city Jeff and Dixie were playing I spy in the ambulance waiting for a call out.

'Window..' Dixie shouted hoping she had it.

'Nope'

'Really erm… Oh Wall?' she tried again.

'Not even close Princess' He laughed.

'Oh c'mon I've been trying to figure this out for a good ten minutes now I give up' she sighed.

'Wind' he laughed as she turned to him with an exasperated look on her face.

'You have got to be kidding me, you cannot see Wind Jeffrey' she argued.

'Of course you can'

Shaking her head she muttered 'You really push the boundaries you mind'

'the boundaries of eye spy?' he asked puzzled ' I didn't know there we boundaries in eye spy'

'Oh don't start you know what I mean'

'It's debatable that I ever know what you're talking about' he laughed earning a playful slap on his arm.

'Cheeky Sod'

'You love it princess' he laughed

'I think you're delusional' she accused laughing.

They both laughed as Jeff pulled up near a burger van 'Dinner is on me today' he offered.

'What's the catch?'

'I get to go to the pub tonight' he shouted back as he climbed out of the ambulance and jogged off towards the van.

'Better get tomato sauce or he isn't going anywhere' she muttered to herself.

* * *

'Zoe what's going on' shouted Nick running into the Nursery.

'James Cunningham he's back and he came here earlier and took Polly' she explained taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

'What time did he get her?' he asked Katie, pulling Katie into a hug.

'Erm about half an hour before Zoe came down' she stuttered

'Right there is a chance he could still be in the hospital, are the police on the way?' he asked placing a finger under Zoe's chin so she was looking up to him.

'Yeah they said they would be about 5 minutes' she explained.

'Right you and Katie wait here for the police I am going to get some of the staff to help me search the hospital'

'Ok but Please Nick be careful you know how dangerous he is' She begged.

'Always' he promised bending down to kiss her forehead before turning and hurrying back up to the ED.

As he entered his department he took a deep breath and walked up to Lenny and Big mac by the desk 'You two staff room 2 minutes' he walked on doing the same to various members of staff that he knew he could spare for the search.

Walking into the staff room he heard Lenny shout 'I bet we've been singled out for a raise' ignoring the comment he turned to look at the room only 8 other members of staff were there he just hoped this would be enough.

'We have a serious problem; Polly Collier has been kidnapped…'


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey just wanted to say thank you all so much for the reviews :)_

_Hope you all Enjoy this chapter..._

The entire room froze, Lenny turned to the older man a serious look on his face 'No way Oh god' he muttered his expression suddenly changing from that of worry to anger.

Nick looked around, the rest of the room were mirroring each other some with expressions of worry others anger.

'We need to search the hospital, the police are on the way' he explained pausing before he explained the worst part 'We think she was taken by the man that attacked Dixie a couple of years back…James Cunningham'

Lenny jumped to his feet 'WHAT?! How the hell did that piece of dirt get Polly' he shouted furiously pacing the room.

Nick knew that right now he needed to rein the young doctor in before he did anything stupid they were all angry and upset but the time for emotions would come later right now they needed to keep a clear head to make it possible to search for the young girl so stepping forward towards the pacing man he stopped him with one hand 'Ask questions later Dr Lyons, right now a little girl close to all of us is in danger and we need to try and stop that' he explained sternly moving to look around at all of the staff who each nodded their agreements.

'Why don't we go in groups of twos' asked Big Mac speaking for the first time since he had entered the room.

'Yeah I know we can handle ourselves but he is dangerous and that way we can stop each other from doing anything stupid' Added Jay muttering the last part in a small voice.

'Good Idea, team up and keep your mobiles on' ordered Nick realising that there was an odd number of people. 'Tess for my peace of mind would you go with Jay and Charlie' he quickly added she was the only female and he felt better knowing she was protected.

As the small groups all left the staff room none looked back all focused on their task ahead.

'Mr Jordan what about Jeff and Dixie, do they know?' asked Lenny as the pair left the staff room.

Nick stopped in his tracks he hadn't even thought about the fact they didn't know what was going on with their own daughter 'No they don't, come on I'll ring them on the way upstairs' he replied pulling his phone out of his pocket and heading towards the stairs with Lenny in tow.

Dialling a familiar number he noticed the slight shake in his hands he wasn't sure whether it was anger, anxiety or the thought of the call he was about to make to two close friends. 'Come on Nick they need to know pull yourself together' he scolded himself.

Finally, pressing the call button he brought the phone to his ear waiting while it rung and almost throwing the phone back down the stairs in frustration when Dixie's voicemail answered.

'Dixie its Nick listen when you get this ring me back straight away its really important, its Polly there's a problem. Ok just ring me back and I'll explain' hanging up he sighed which caused Lenny to look back at him.

'They not answering Mr J?' he asked earning a nod from the man next to him, 'this is all such a mess' he sighed rubbing his face to try and hold back his emotions.

'I know' muttered Nick in response looking down at the stairs not trusting himself to look at Lenny just yet.

'Hey Dix are you getting a signal' asked Jeff sitting in the back of the ambulance in the outskirts of the city waving his mobile back and forth.

'I don't know its in my rucksack if you wanna check' she replied turning to look back at him 'why anyway?' she added curiously.

'I promised John and Sophia I would let them know what time I was going to pick them up later' he replied moving to rack through her bag.

'ok listen I'm just gonna nip over the road and get a drink' she explained pointing at the burger van they had just left.

'ok but I want a coffee' he shouted after her.

After rummaging through the numerous items in the rucksack Jeff finally came across Dixie's phone flipping it open he noticed a voicemail deciding it would do no harm in letting her know he called the number and listened.

'You have 1 new voicemail received today at 1 55; _Dixie its Nick listen when you get this ring me back straight away its really important, its Polly there's a problem. Ok just ring me back and I'll explain__' _

Jeff froze the words 'its Polly there's a problem' running around in his head suddenly all different emotions hit him like a wave threatening to drown him; worry, anxiety, fear.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the phone down from his ear and searched through the contact book until he found Nick's number, pausing before he pressed the small green button he relished the freedom of not knowing for just a millisecond before pressing call.

Nick jumped as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket pulling it out he noted who was calling before answering.

'Dixie?' he asked even with the caller ID he still felt the need to check.

'It's Jeff' explained the voice on the other line 'what's going on Nick' he asked.

'I need you to stay calm Jeff ok, listen Zoe went to get Polly from nursery but when she got there Polly she…she wasn't there someone had already picked her up.' Nick let this soak in for the other man before he continued 'The thing is Jeff the person who took her is' he stopped he couldn't say it, couldn't be the one to say the one thing that would make their world crumble in on itself.

'Nick tell me who it was' insisted Jeff fear present in his voice.

'James Cunningham'

The grip Jeff had on Dixie's phone failed he didn't feel the phone drop he was frozen unable to breath, to think.

The world seemed to spin in slow motion.

A small voice could be heard calling his name at first it was like a fly buzzing around his ears then it got louder and louder until he couldn't stand the noise any longer.

Suddenly he realised he was face to face with Dixie she was holding his head talking to him but he couldn't hear what she was saying two words were all he could hear suddenly they burst free from his lips 'James Cunningham' one strangled cry but it brought Dixie to a sudden stop.

'W..What' she stuttered.

'He's got Polly'

Dixie stared at Jeff she really hoped to god this was some sick joke but she knew deep in her heart no one would ever make a joke like this.

She didn't stop pulling Jeff up she pushed the steps back into the ambulance grabbed her dropped mobile and pushed her still frozen husband into the passenger seat wrapping his seatbelt around him she ran around the other side and jumped into the drivers side. 'No one messes my daughter' she muttered through clenched teeth, knuckles going white from her grip on the steering wheel she pulled the ambulance onto the road quite prepared to break more than one speed limit on the way to hospital.

Nick stopped staring at his phone causing Lenny to stop in his tracks 'Mr J?' he asked curiously.

'I will never do that again' he muttered taking a breath before putting his phone away he knew he couldn't do anything from the hospital and as harsh as it could sound Polly was his main priority.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey so this chapter turned out completley different to the way I had planned haha and I'm not really that happy with the ending but I wanted to get it up before tomorrow as I will either be busy celebrating or drowning my sorrow's (its exam results day haha) so I wouldnt get a chance to update for a couple of days. _

Also thank you all for the continued support I really really appreciate it =) Enjoy...

* * *

Zoe paced nervously the police had been getting Katie's statement for the past ten minutes it was taking longer than normal because Katie was so upset and distressed, Zoe felt sorry for the young girl it wasn't her fault and it could have happened to anyone.

Sighing she moved to sit down on the bench she wished she could be elsewhere helping to search but the police needed to speak to her and she knew Nick would only worry about her if she was with him which could be dangerous.

Looking up she spotted D.I Yvonne Ripon coming her way she was an old friend of Nick's and often could be found investigating in the ED 'Zoe, where's Nick?' she asked as she stood in front of the doctor.

'He and a group of staff are searching the hospital' she explained.

Nick and Lenny finally got to the big steel door of the roof after climbing 9 sets of stairs they both took a second to catch their breaths before quietly pushing the door open and stepping out and into the fierce wind that quickly slammed the door shut behind them.

Lenny couldn't help but feel like he was in some sort of action film, the typical stereotype of grief ridden criminal, the helpless hostage and the roof. If it wasn't so personal he would have found it funny but as it was this was extremely personal and he was worried Sick but he was determined to help find his Mini D safe and sound.

'So you came down to pick her up but she was already gone' asked Yvonne as she took notes in her small book noticing Zoe's shaky nod. 'What made you believe she had been kidnapped?' she went on to ask it was routine and something Yvonne already knew the answer too.

'Two things the first being everyone who would pick her up knew I was doing so and would therefore tell me if they had picked her up, but also the name of the man that took her' she explained restlessly moving her weight between her feet.

'Why is that' replied the detective.

'His name was James Cunningham, that's the name of the man that attacked Dixie and nearly killed Dixie a couple of years ago, he also claimed to be Jeff's brother but Jeff doesn't even have a brother.'

'Ok thanks Zoe, I'm going to get a team of officers to help search the hospital and we will warn all Airports, train stations and bus stations. Don't Worry we will find her' Reassured the other women as she started to give orders out to one of her uniformed officers.

As Yvonne was about to speak to another one of her colleagues who was talking to Katie a young uniformed officer came running into the nursery 'Ma'am you need to come outside' he explained out of breath, Yvonne and the Zoe looked at each other noticing the urgency in the young man's voice they quickly ran towards the nursery doors.

Nick and Lenny both took a sharp breath as the fierce wind hit their bare skin sending Goosebumps up their arms and hands.

At first neither man could see any sign of the little girl nor the man they were looking for until Lenny noticed a small pink hair slide with a rabbit on, beside the door they had just come out off, 'Mr J look' he whispered pointing to the item.

Nick turned to see what Lenny had brought to his attention he sucked in a deep breath that was something Polly had been wearing that morning looking back towards the young doctor they silently agreed to slowly and quietly go around the corner to have a look and see if they could see anything.

Turning they saw the back of a middle aged balding man and in his arms a very frightened looking Polly who was facing the two men.

At first she didn't notice her 'uncles' and was quietly sniffling away to herself she didn't like this man and knew there was something bad about him.

Both men had to refrain themselves from running forward and grabbing Polly but their brain's kicked in and they registered he was pretty close to the edge and could easily take himself Polly and even the men over the edge if they did anything stupid, so they decided to approach the man quietly and hoped they had the eliminate of surprise to use.

But that was quickly ruined when Polly spotted the two men, her sniffles turned into a big smile and before the men could stop her she shouted out 'Unca Lion, Unca Nicky'

James smirked turning to face the two men he made a show of edging further towards the edge of the building and laughing as the two men edged further themselves.

'Mr Cunningham please you don't want to do anything stupid' Attempted Nick trying his best to stop his voice from cracking.

'Stupid, you don't know the meaning!' he spat back.

'Hurting an innocent child yeah that defines stupid' shouted Lenny, he never had been very good at hiding his emotions.

'Dr Lyons, this will not help' muttered Nick through clenched teeth.

'They were the ones that left an innocent child to be hurt and you are calling me the stupid one' shouted James in response he pulled Polly closer to him making her cry out in fear.

'Unca Lion, I want mammy and daddy' she cried making both Nick and Lenny take a step forward.

At that point the men heard another voice address the criminal 'Mr Cunningham please think carefully about what you are doing!'

Nick recognised the voice straight away as Yvonne but he soon began to worry about just how close to the edge this man was if they could see him from down on the ground.

'Please Polly has done nothing wrong she doesn't deserve to be hurt' Nick tried again but the other man was obviously ignoring them all well that was what they thought until he muttered something under his breath Nick had to strain to hear him.

'Daniel didn't deserve to be left to suffocate to death, but no one seems to care about that do they'

That finally caused Nick to snap he had seen the guilt both Jeff and Dixie had gone through when they couldn't save the young boy and they had most definitely been punished enough even though they didn't deserve to be punished in the first place.

'Yes they do care about Daniel, Dixie and Jeff would have risked their own lives in a heartbeat if the fire brigade weren't already there to stop them I would put money on them going in to get him out!' He shouted at first he regretted losing his temper he thought it would make the man angry.

He was wrong James Cunningham took one step forward leaning down he slowly put Polly on the ground bending down so he was in her eye line he whispered something to her before standing back up and walking towards Nick and Lenny he stopped a couple of meters away from the pair and saying nothing pushed Polly forward who quickly ran straight to her uncles.

'No matter what I do it will not bring my son back and it will not take away the pain' he explained.

Nick looked down to the little girl currently hiding behind their legs and as he looked up he saw James walking back to the edge of the roof, he couldn't do anything as the man suddenly disappeared from sight.

For a few long seconds it was quiet, very quiet but then the silence was shattered by screams and shouts.

Bowing his head Lenny bent forward and pulled Polly up into his arms muttering comforting words and stroking her back.

Both men looked up from the little girl when they heard sirens and screeching tyres looking at each other they both knew exactly who it was and quickly turned running to get the little girl back to her family.

Dixie's heart was in her mouth as she pulled into the hospital and saw crowds of doctors, police and nurse's all forming a circle around the same area.

Jumping out of the ambulance she ran forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, looking up she found herself face to face with Zoe.

'She's safe Nick's bringing her now' she quickly reassured the paramedic.

Dixie felt herself relax only slightly but knowing her baby was safe relaxed her just enough to control her breathing and stop shaking, 'What's that' she managed to ask still curious and worried about the crowd.

'He couldn't take the grief any longer' Zoe explained standing aside so Dixie could get a glimpse at the result of overwhelming grief.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys so this is the final chapter for this story and I have Girlwednesday to thank for it, we were both struggling to get our next chapters out so helped each other out, I hope you enjoy the suprise coming your way haha. Also I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and favourite and review this ive really enjoyed reading your feedback. Big thank you also to BeethovenRIP, HermioneLumos and Girlwednesday for reviewing almsot every chapter :)_

_Also I am considering as my next project doing another multi-chapter fic of oneshots for the Collier family (including Polly) they will be alot like the water balloon chapter haha would anyone be interested in that?_

_Disclaimer I own nothing _

_ENJOY. _

* * *

Jeff stood in the doorway of his daughter's room, watching his wife tuck her up in bed.

Dixie turned to face him, keeping her voice at a low level.

"Don't just stand there. Come in."

Wordlessly he crept into the room and peered down into the cot, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"You know I don't know what I would've done if we'd..."

"Shhh, let's not go there."

"I can't help it Dix, we came so close to losing her."

She slowly crept away from the cot and took him by the hand leading him out into the hall way and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Ay, now we'll have none that."

"I just feel so hopeless it should've been me up on that roof, saving her."

"You're not superman Jeffrey."

"What use am I as a paramedic if I can't even help my own kid?"

She seized him by the shoulders and looked him full in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, she's fine and you weren't to know. I mean how could you have?"

He shook his head.

"I'm her dad Dix. She should've been able to rely on me."

"And she can. I want you to stop playing silly beggars and realise that what happened was out of your control."

He exhaled loudly taking hold of her hand.

"What would I do without you?"

She smiled, relaxing into a laugh.

"Pick up your own washing, maybe?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a great comedian?"

She lightly punched him on the arm, the atmosphere lightening ever so slightly.

"C'mon you, I think we could both do with a very large drink."

"Mine's vodka, just bring me the bottle."

"Hmmm, I think I could stretch to a glass of red."

He exhaled loudly, pulling a face of mock disappointment.

"As long as you help me finish the bottle princess, then I'm all good."

Once more she took him by the hand giving it a hearty squeeze and leading him down the stairs.

"You and I have finished many a bottle or two over the years, I think we can manage it tonight an' all."

"Well, well Mrs Collier. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get me hammered."

"Oh Jeffrey you know me so well."

Walking into the kitchen, Jeff pulled up a chair and took a seat at the dining table whilst Dixie rummaged in the fridge for the bottle of wine.

"I'm sure it's in here somewhere, when was the last time we cleaned this thing out?"

"Got an easier question?"

Pulling out the bottle that had been well camouflaged, she reached into the cupboard and produced two wine glasses before sitting down opposite her husband.

"You're a good man Jeffrey."

He raised an eyebrow.

"This aint like you."

"What isn't?"

"Dishing out compliments without good reason."

She pondered his statement for a few seconds, pouring the liquid into each of their glasses as she did so.

"Well maybe I'm just counting my blessings."

"A lesbian marrying a man is a blessing, is it?"

Without thought she leant forward and briefly pressed her lips against his, leaving him stunned.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out where that may have come from.

"Well uh, I didn't..."

"See that one coming?" She offered completing the sentence for him.

He merely nodded in confirmation.

She stared down at the ground for a while, trying to comprehend her sudden act of affection. In any normal situation a wife kissing her husband wouldn't be anything unusual however their situation was unique.

"I'm sorry, I should just..." She trailed off and stood up to leave.

Embarrassed by her impulsive action, she tried to make her way out the door without making eye contact with her bewildered husband.

All too soon she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"Dix wait, we can't ignore this."

She shook her head and wriggled away from him.

"I crossed the line, I'm sorry."

He leaned in closer and wrapped an arm around her waist and looked her full in the eyes.

"I'm not." His words were true and insistent.

"You're not what? You're not making any sense!"

"I'm not sorry it happened, I'm just confused as to why!" He replied, cupping her face with both hands.

She had no choice but to look him fully in the eyes and reveal all.

"It's you Jeffrey. It's you that makes me feel like this."

He took a step back from her and leant against the kitchen units for support.

"But you're a..."

Go on say it!"

"A lesbian. You're a lesbian." He threw his hands up in the air as if to state the obvious.

"I know, I bloody know."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bloke."

She slowly shuffled in closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"I fell for you, not you're gender."

"Dix listen I..."

She cut him off by once again placing another kiss upon him, this time it was longer and seemed more natural.

"I don't know what's happened here, I'm still pretty sure I like women but..."

"But to every rule there is an exception?"

She relaxed into a laugh. Jeff always had a unique way of putting things.

"If you like, yeah."

He considered her words, of course he was aware of the love they shared however due to the difference in their sexuality he never saw it being anything more than plutonic love.

"I feel the same. Of course I do."

She held her breath for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do next, she had no idea where they went from here.

"What are we going to do Jeff?"

He smiled. The one smile that could convince her everything was going to be ok. The one smile that made her forget all her troubles.

"We have the rest of our lives together to figure that one out."


End file.
